Game of Lust
by hope77
Summary: Playboy Darien Shields, the wealthiest and most powerful businessman in all the world can get any woman into his bed.  That is, anyone but Serena Tsukino, the daughter of a wealthy couple and sole inheritor of their empire.  Note: Some mature scenes
1. Roots of Power

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

-

Game of Lust

-

Chapter 1: Roots of Power

-

11/30/07

Hope you enjoy the story (It's really really long)! Don't forget to check out my other story called Living Life Alone on my profile and review!

* * *

* * *

Darien Shields, president and owner of Shields Corporation, one of the richest companies in all of the world. He was just another rich playboy, bouncing from one girl to the next. It wasn't like he had to coax them into his bed, oh no, they _flocked_ to _his_ bed. Along with being rich and powerful, Darien was also blessed with good looks, wait, that doesn't even describe him. He was dashing, handsome, gorgeous...simple beautiful. His raven black hair always fell to one side of his head, making him look so sexy that every girl would want to just reach out and brush those stray strands away and rake their fingernails through his silky locks. He had the body of an Adonis, muscular and strong. His shoulders were broad and tanned. He had muscular legs and had a defined chest and abs from working out most of the days. Darien was blessed with defined cheekbones and a strong chin. He was just so beautifully stunning, no man in the world could match him.

And man, did I _hate_ his guts...

Serena Tsukino sat on the couch by her window, looking out into the raining day. She had her hand pressed lightly on the window, feeling the cold air on the other side. Serena had the desire to go out and dance in the rain, but she knew that her guards wouldn't let her. Instead, she contented to just watching the world from the inside of her bedroom. Her room was majestic. Lavished with golden comforters, velvet red drapes, white silk sheets, and a closet that was bigger than an average person's house that was full of exquisite clothing, Serena was a lucky girl. She was born into a prestigious family, wealthy and powerful, she had it all. Her family owned many companies and owned handfuls to banks and stocks. She was the only daughter to her parents, therefore, she was the sole inheritor and future controller of her parents' empire. No, Serena wasn't one of those girls that played around all day, taking for granted her parents' money. She was actually a hard-worker, full of ambitions and drive. She took her work very seriously and was hard not to be taken lightly. Serena Tsukino had the perfect life, a fairy tale life.

...and she hated it...deeply...

With her gorgeous looks, she didn't need to do anything to get what she wanted. People would just take one look at her and they would either please or assume. Assume that she was just some snobby rich girl, assume that she was stupid, assume that she didn't know anything about the world, assume that she was just a little girl...so innocent. She would prove them wrong. She hated when people would judge her by her looks. She was breathtaking, yes. Everyone knew that. Serena was a natural beauty, her golden silky locks cascaded down to her waist, her creamy skin was smooth to the touch, she had legs that were long and beautiful, her face was so light and angelic, and she had the body of every man's dreams. Serena was tall and thin, her curves filling out in all of the right places. Yes, she was perfect in everyone's eyes, and she hated it when people would judge her because of her family and background. Most of all, she hated people like Darien Shields.

She and Darien met at a rather young age, their parents were extremely close. She could remember when she and Darien would meet over dinner with their parents every now and then, back when they were children. However, when Darien's parents died from a tragic car accident, he became the owner of his huge company, his empire. And since then, they have never seen each other for years. That was, of course, until they met again at a little 'family reunion'. Serena had heard of Darien's ways on the tabloids and magazines. She didn't believe any of them. Each of them showed that Darien had a new girl every week, practically prancing from one to another. They portrayed Darien as a womanizing playboy, one that could never settle down. She didn't believe any of them, that is...until she met him a couple of months ago.

Darien always had some girl lining up to get into his bed. They came to him willingly. They were always ones like her too. Rich, powerful, wealthy, those are the kind of girls that Darien wanted. None of them had the mind to refuse his needs, they came to him like a moth attracted to fire. And none of them even doubted their actions, they all wanted a 'taste' of Darien Shields, hearing that he was great at night. By morning, they didn't even regret any of it, even though they knew that they would just be tossed aside. He laid them all once upon a time, that is...all but her. No, she wouldn't let Darien touch her, make her his little 'pet' for night, she refused to.

She absolutely hated men like him without a doubt.

Months back, she finally met Darien again after eighteen years. The last time she'd seen him was when she was five. Now, at the ripe age of twenty-three, she was fully aware of his behavior. Darien looked so much different, he was no longer the seven-year-old boy that she knew and loved. Darien had grown up to be a powerful and wealthy businessman. One that had money beyond anyone's dreams.

...and he was coming over tonight...

It wasn't her plan, it was her parents' idea. They wanted to see Darien again after a couple of months. As if he can change in such a short amount of time. They were looking forward to this day. It had taken so long for both sides to set up a date where both were free from their busy schedules. Darien was never a person to procrastinate, he wanted everything to be done his way, and if it wasn't, he would do it himself and fire whoever messed up, just like that. It wasn't easy to get on Darien's good side, he wasn't a man of patience or trust. In his life, there would maybe be one that he could really count on. He would always take precaution and be very careful with his deals, making sure that everything was accurate and fitting his way.

Serena wasn't looking forward to his visit at all.

Her family and her were sitting in the 'tea' room or meeting room where her parents always held their business talks. Her parents were sitting on the left side of the room, on the long chair, while waiting for Darien. She was seated on arm of the chair, closest to the front door. The room was massive, complete with bookcases, dark red walls lined with gold trim, and a fireplace across from the front entrance. Her parents waited patiently, drinking tea. They knew Darien was busy so they didn't want him to rush. Besides, they shouldn't rush their best-friend's only son right?

Serena was dressed in a white satin dress that came down to her knees. The dress had two straps delicately placed over her shoulders and a pink satin bow across her waist, showing off her small waist. She had a pair of expensive ivory heels on, matching her dress and making her legs look even longer. Her hair was neatly in a low bun, with two long strands purposely coming out from it. She did not have any make up on, just a hint of light pink lipstick to define her luscious lips. Her face looked natural, and even without makeup, she looked breathtaking. She sat with her hands neatly on her lap, on the chair's right arm, watching the fireplace. Her legs were crossed neatly below, barely touching the floor. The overcast of the fire surrounded her, making her looked like she was glowing in light.

It's been over a half-hour and Darien has still not shown up. Serena was getting tired...and bored. Just as she was getting up to ask for her parent's permission to leave, the head butler came in to announce Darien's arrival. She went back to her original spot, awaiting his welcome. A few moments later, the infamous Darien Shields walked through the glass double-doors.

He had on a black business suit, complete with a gold tie, and black shoes. He looked taller than she remembered, about 6'2. He had his hair in his normal style with a few strands hanging off the side that made him look even more dashing. His suit fit his body perfectly, defining his muscular legs and broad chest. Most of all, he was wearing a smile on his face that made him look even more handsome.

And he was smiling...at her.

Any typical girl would die to get him to smile at her. Excited over getting his attention, they would probably throw themselves at him. However, she wasn't a typical girl.

Serena didn't smile back, she just stared at the door behind him. He noticed too. He wiped that smile off of his face and gave her a split-second glare. She wasn't even looking at him. Her parents opened up immediately. Welcoming him with opening arms. "Darien, my dear, it has been so long!" Her mother Ikuko exclaimed. Darien placed that smile back on his face and walked over to give her a hug. "Darien, my boy, how have you been?" Her dad Kenji spoke next. "I'm so happy to see you both. Indeed, it has been too long." He answered back shortly.

Then, all eyes were on Serena's, mostly his. Her mother spoke first, breaking her train of thought. "Serena, darling, aren't you going to say something?" She looked surprised and stood up. She just stared at Darien. Her father pushed her forward, much to her dismay. "Aren't you happy to see him, Serena? Go on, give him a hug." Serena hesitated and stood there a second longer. She looked up to see Darien's awaiting arms. She forced herself to take the two steps forward to close the distance between them. Darien placed his arms around her waist and back, pulling her close. Serena pushed away immediately, though not so fast that her parents would notice. Darien did.

She never wanted to be that close to him again. She remembered what happened last time. It was their first meeting since she was five. They went to his mansion for dinner. Everything went fine at first, great conversation and fine food. However, as dinner came to an end, they all lounged in the living room foyer to chat and catch up on old times. Her parents excused themselves a few moments later because an important call had to be answered and dealt with.

That left Serena and Darien alone, and that was when things started to heat up.

Darien had a smirk on his face as he was staring her body up and down. He walked over and took Kenji's empty seat next to her on the sofa. Serena didn't seem to mind, she tried to start a light conversation, gossiping about nothing in particular. "Serena, you look beautiful today. Truly you have grown into a beautiful woman since I last saw you." Darien cut in. Serena was speechless and surprised. She murmured a quiet, "Thank you, Mr. Shields," politely. She was shy to be in his presence since she'd heard so much about him. "There is no need for formalities, Serena." Darien scooted closer, their breaths were merely centimeters apart. "May I give you a simple kiss, just this once..." Before Serena could answer, Darien's lips were on hers. They were soft and gentle, relaxed and soothing. Serena kissed back softly. She then stopped, expecting it to be a short 'peck on the lips'. Instead, Darien intensified the kiss, kissing her with more motive. She responded back gently. She gasped as she felt Darien bring his body on top of hers, and he took that moment to slip his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. Darien intensified the kiss even further and kissed with much more passion. His kisses became more demanding. He slowly reached down and unbuttoned her silk short-sleeved top. Taking his time with the buttons, he played with her tongue inside of her mouth. He quickly removed her shirt and tossed it on the floor. While Serena was lost in her thoughts, Darien took the moment to break the kiss and stare down at her body and flushed cheeks, happy with what he saw. He brought his mouth down again, this time caressing her neck. He pushed her black silk skirt up to the furthest that it allowed him to go, squeezing her inner thigh. Serena let out a gasp of pleasure. He slid his hand up to grab and squeeze her rear, feeling every inch of her legs. Darien brought his lips to hers again, biting her lip with his teeth gently and then plunging his tongue into her mouth. Serena wasn't thinking straight, all she could feel was Darien's rock hard body against hers. He removed his hands from her legs and slid them to her stomach. He caressed her stomach and back, pushing her back in towards his body. Serena was lost in his actions, wanting more from him. He was just so damn irresistible and sexy. She could feel Darien's hands roam up her back to unhook her-

_Knock, knock, knock._ That snapped her out of her thoughts; Darien shot up. He eyes glaring at the door. He got up and straightened his suit and then opened the door just an inch to see whoever it was that rudely interrupted. "Sir, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino sent me to tell you that they will meet you in about five minutes after their important call has been taken care of. They sent me to give you their apologies." His butler didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, that was good. "Thank you, is that all?" The butler seemed unresponsive, as if he was trying to remember if there was anything else. "No sir, goodbye." Darien nodded and closed the door swiftly. As he turned around, he saw Serena trying to put her shirt back on in a panic. "Want to come back to where we left off?" Darien stood there smirking with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. Serena looked mortified, she didn't even look at him. "No, that will never happen again." She said it just a tad too quickly, Darien noticed. "Are you sure about that Serena? You looked like you rather enjoyed that." Oh! How she hated how Darien made her feel! She wanted nothing more than to let him kiss her body all over and touch her with his gorgeous hands and mouth. He stood there looking sexier than ever at that moment, she had to force herself to not let her fall back into is arms. "That was the first and the last time that that will ever happen, Mr. Shields. Goodbye." She straightened her hair and her skirt out, making sure that no one would notice. Serena made her way to the doorway, as she reached for the handle, Darien pushed the door back, making her trapped. She glared at him. "Let me go." Darien smiled again, enjoying her actions. He looked her over once more, smirking at what he saw. He let his hand go. As soon as he did, Serena walked out quickly, not sparing a glance at him. He walked out after her, following her out.

"Ah, Serena, how was your time with Darien? Did you two catch up?" Her mother asked, surprised to see her daughter walking in the hallway. "Yes," Darien said while smiling at Serena, "yes, we did." Serena refused to acknowledge his presence. "When are we leaving, mother?"

"Now. The call is done and it seems to be quite late. We're sorry for taking so long and so much of your time, Darien." her father suddenly spoke, making his way towards them. "No worries, please, I invite you to stay longer." Serena's head shot up. "No!" Everyone's eyes were on her. "I must go home now, I'm very tired and exhausted from out trip here." Darien noticed that she tried not to look suspicious. "You're welcome to stay here, Serena. Please, all of you, there are lots of extra bedrooms." Serena glared at him. "No thanks, Mr. Shields, we wouldn't want to intrude." She quickly added, "Let's leave father, mother." She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her forward towards the exit. "Please, Serena, let me escort you out."

"That's really nice of you Darien, but there's no need." Her father said, holding his wife's hand and following them. Darien let them pass, much to Serena's dismay, and placed his right arm around her waist. Serena felt uncomfortable, all she wanted to do was tear his arm off of her, but she couldn't due to her parent's presence. She shouldn't be rude right? She felt it as Darien inched his hand lower and lower, placing it dangerously close to her rear. He didn't even look at her, just stared forth as if nothing was wrong. As they made they way outside, Serena quickly left his side and took a seat into the car, murmuring a quick 'goodbye'. She didn't even look back at him. Her parents apologized for her actions, blaming it on her weary state. Darien dismissed it and helped them into the limousine. As the limo drove off, Serena could feel his eyes piercing her, watching her as they drove away.

"Serena!" Serena quickly fell back to reality. "You seemed lost my dear. Are you alright?" Her mother placed her hand on her forehead, feeling for heat. She looked over at Darien, he had an amused look on her face. "What are you thinking about Serena?" Damn that man for making her relive those thoughts! "Nothing important. Welcome to our home Mr. Shields."

"Yes, welcome, Darien. Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry from your trip from the United States. Tell us, how is business going?" Darien replied, "Great, new companies are opening everywhere and stocks are going up."

"Please, come have dinner with us, it's going to take awhile though. Honey, can you help me check on things in the kitchen? I'm sure our chef is doing a fabulous job though. In the meantime, Serena, why don't you give Darien a tour of our house?"

"Why don't I go check on the kitchen and you and father can give Darien a tour. I'm sure that he would much rather be in your presence to discuss business than to be in mine." Serena thought that it just might work, hopefully, her parents would listen to her. "Serena, in fact, I would very much enjoy a tour from you." Curse that man! Doesn't he understand that she absolutely hated him? "Yes, honey, go on. We will meet you in the dining room in a few minutes." Her mother and father left the room. Serena felt like her luck just ran out. She fidgeted nervously, not knowing what to do. Serena was just about to leave the room too when Darien halted her. "I'm waiting for my tour, Serena..." She stopped her tracks and turned around. She studied him, this was surely going to lead to trouble. Now, she understood why everyone called him gorgeous, he was. He was beyond stunning. He looked so sexy standing there watching her. He had a smile on, a smile that could make many faint. His arms were crossed and his eyes...Serena couldn't tell what they read. "Follow me. Surely this tour will be...enjoyable." Darien quickly caught up with her strides, noticing that she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"This is the living room, over there is the family room." Serena paced a few steps from him. Every time that she felt he was right behind her, she quickly moved away, avoiding those hands. "This is our family lounge, right next to it is the library." It seemed Darien wasn't even paying attention, his eyes were on her. They continued to walk down some very long halls when she suddenly stopped in front of an enormous window. "This is my garden." Darien noticed that Serena stood there a second longer, he took his glance away from her to look at it. It was indeed breathtaking, there were flowers blooming everywhere, there were fountains and statues, and a wonderfully done path that seemed to have no end. Serena smiled.

"It's beautiful, Serena." He spoke the truth, it was. "I go here every day. It is the only place where I feel at ease." Serena turned on her heels, and took a few steps forward, ripping her eyes from the garden. "Come, we must continue." Darien nodded and followed beside her. Down another hallway, Serena halted in front of a door. "This is my bedroom, the one to its left will be your room whenever you stay." Darien smirked. He was clearly enjoying her idea to be close to him. "How nice of you to put me right next to you, Serena." She looked annoyed and angry. Serena clenched her fists, trying to control her anger, "I was not the one that chose, father did. I even asked him to change it many times, but he wouldn't allow it, saying that the others wouldn't fit your taste. I would rather not be around you at all, Mr. Shields." Darien gave a laugh. He would enjoy this little game, he would. "Are you sure, Serena? After what happened last time, you looked like you would enjoy it one more time." He was pushing it too far. Serena got angry, she looked like she was on the verge of exploding. "I will not _ever_ become one of your little pets for the night, Mr. Shields. Take my word on that."

As Serena was just starting to stomp away, Darien grabbed her arm and swung her around into his arms. He snaked both of his arms around her, encircling her waist. Serena was trying hard to get out of his grasp, but it wasn't working. His hold was just too tight. She felt him pull her body harder against his. Darien brought his mouth onto hers, plunging his tongue inside. Her knees felt like they turned to jello. She couldn't fight him anymore, but did she want to? _'Get away, Serena! Run now before you regret this!' _Serena's mind was lost, _she _was lost in his actions. It felt amazing having his hands roam on her body. She felt his right hand reach under her dress, pushing it up. His mouth felt like it was on fire, so hot. The kiss was passionate, hard, aggressive, daring. He pushed her against the wall and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Darien moved his kisses down, nuzzling her neck. She gave a moan of pleasure, clearly enjoying this. Her hands made their way to his soft jet black hair, combing her fingers through them. Darien made his way down deeper and kissed the top of her dress, lining the stitch of the neckline. His right hand moved further upwards, grabbing her rear harshly, holding her further up against him. His left hand snaked its way up her back, playfully pulling down her zipper. _'What the hell am I doing!'_ Serena woke up and was confused, It took a moment for her to finally realized her actions. She let go of his waist and hair, angry at herself. She was panting. That was the best kiss she had in months! She looked up at him, his hair was ruffled and his suit wrinkled. His eyes were examining her, taking in her every move. He had a smirk on his face, enjoying this event. Serena's angered boiled. She hated the way he made her feel, the way her legs turned to water as soon as he touched her, the way she lost her mind when he kissed her, the way he stood there looking so damn sexy, the way he--

"Will you please say that last sentence over again, Serena?"

She felt like she wanted to slap him, but she knew that it was her fault, too. Her fault for being so stupid, so naive, so...easy. She didn't want to be his bed mate for the night, she refused to be one of 'those' women. But if their actions went on, she surely would have. This sent a chill down her spine, she had to be more careful. She was thankful that she stopped it before it progressed, surely she would have regretted it.

Serena's face was red with embarrassment. She looked flushed and confused at first, but as time dragged on, she looked more angry...hurt. Darien wanted her so badly. If only she hadn't stopped it, he would have snagged her, _taken_ her for the night and made her his...conquered her. She was the only one in a long line of beautiful heiresses, aristocrats, and wealthy women that he hasn't bedded yet.

But by God, he would have her...soon.

She was also the most beautiful. He loved the way her breasts rose and fell after their heated passion, the way her face flustered, the way her cheeks brought on a bright red color, the way her fingers felt in his hair, the way her long legs wrapped around his waist, the way her petite body felt so perfect against his, the way she moaned when he kissed her. Serena was the most gorgeous woman that he had ever laid eyes on, her hair flowed beautifully around her, and her body had all the curves in all of the right places. Any man would want her, but he would have her.

Serena was panting, trying to catch her breath. She took a couple of steps away from him, hoping that by staying away, she would get rid of his toxic cologne that hovered around him and made her weak. She couldn't allow this to happen again, that was just too close. "Mr. Shields, Ms. Tsukino, dinner is now ready and your parents are waiting in the dining room." The maid had just made her entrance inside; good thing she missed their little fling. She thanked God mentally. Darien was still standing there smirking at her, "I enjoyed you a lot, Serena, maybe next time we're alone, we can...continue."

Serena ignored his words and strode quickly to the dining hall. "Let me escort you, my lady." He caught up to her and linked his right arm around her left. Just as she was about to pull away, he held on tighter and stole a glance her way. Serena looked mad, "Get off of me. I don't want your damn hands on me, Mr. Shields!"

"A little feisty, hmmm?" Serena gave a little 'humph' and continued to look forward, hoping to get there as quickly as possible. Serena could feel his fingers touching hers ever so lightly, making her tingle. She felt his shoulder up against her arm, just like they were a few moments ago. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts. Why would she be thinking like that? She hated men that him. Darien kept silent, he was smiling on the inside, knowing that it would be just too easy to get her into his bed. He was contented with himself as he watched her. She looked like she was thinking, angry at herself, displeased, disoriented, but most of all confused. He knew that she undeniably hated him. But he also knew that she loved his touches, his feel, his kisses. He would use that to his advantage. To him, Serena was just like any other girl. She was the last one and he would have her, even if it took him months.

Finally, they arrived at the dining hall. Darien unhooked his arm and opened the huge mahogany door for her, smiling as she walked in. "Serena, Darien! How was your tour?" Her mother quickly got up from her seat and took Serena's hand, bringing her to the table across from her father. "It went better than I had expected." Darien replied. He took a seat across from Ikuko and next to Serena.

"I'm glad to hear that, come, eat." Kenji raised his glass, along with Ikuko. "To Darien!" Darien was surprised. "For what?" He father spoke as it was so obvious, "for blessing us with your presence of course! Serena, honey, raise your glass." She did as she as told. Everyone took a sip, all but Serena. She brought her glass to her lips, but did not drink. Darien kept and eye on her and noted her actions, she smiled back -- a mischievous smile.

As they ate, her father brought up light conversation. "So, Darien, how have you been in these past months? Anything change?"

"No sir, just got a new girlfriend, that's all." Serena's head shot up. How dare he have a girlfriend and kiss her so passionately. "But we broke up, not long ago. It didn't work out." Darien glanced at Serena, noticing how she got angry. "That's sad to hear, Darien. Maybe you'll find someone soon. Love can be found in the most unexpected places." Her mother looked over at her. "Serena, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry mother." Kenji noticed his daughter's expression and tried to change the subject, "It's okay, darling, you have my permission to leave if you want to. Darien, how have your company been doing?" Darien replied softly, "It's been doing the best yet. Everything is improving even more." As he spoke, Serena excused herself and left her seat, heading towards her bedroom. She walked out the door, not sparing a glance back and left. She wanted more than anything to get away from him. "And how have you been Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino?"

"We have been great. We are so happy that you could join us today Darien, it is an honor. We have also requested your presence for another matter."

"Oh. What so, Mr. Tsukino?" Darien was intrigued. "Next week, we are planning on holding a ball, more like a party. This is because we haven't seen each other in so long and we want you to feel welcomed back with everyone here to greet you. Tell me, are you free next weekend, Darien?" Darien pondered over his schedule, surely he cannot refuse them, that would seem rude. "Yes, I'll make room, but there is really no need for this."

Ikuko cut in, "Oh, but we insist Darien! You haven't seen your parents' friends and family in so long! They all will be excited to see you again!" Darien gave a nervous smile, did he really want to see a bunch of people that he didn't even know? "Thank you, both of you, I will be looking forward to it."

As time went on and more conversation followed, Darien was getting quite bored. His mind was constantly thinking about Serena, so much that he couldn't concentrate. He missed the smell of her perfume, her breath against his neck, her skin against his. He would have her. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, but I am quite tired for it has been a very long day. Do you mind if I pay Serena a visit and then bid farewell?"

"Of course, Darien. Again, it has been so nice seeing you. We are looking forward to seeing you again at the party, okay? Call us anytime if you need anything." Ikuko chimed, her husband, Kenji, nodded along. Kenji stood up from his seat and shook Darien's hand. "Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, it was very good." They smiled and offered for him to stay, but he refused.

Darien departed and made his way towards Serena's bedroom, while her parents stayed back. When he found the right door, he took a breath in and straightened his suit. He knocked twice. He heard some rustling inside, as if Serena was getting out of bed. "You may come in!" When Darien opened the door, her back was towards him. "Mother, it's nice of you to check up on me, what did I miss at -" Serena looked like the blood had drained from her face. "Get out."

"What, you aren't happy that I came to check up on you, Serena?" Darien walked over to her side and closed the door. He was standing a mere three feet from her. "I said, get out." Darien smiled. He strode three feet closer, "We must continue where we left off." He looked into her eyes, before Serena could object, his mouth was crushing hers again. But this time, she wouldn't allow her to lose herself again. She pushed him off. As she looked up at him, she noticed how dark his eyes were. They were full of lust, desire, want - emotions that scared her. She hasn't allowed any man to touch her like that before in her life, not like how Darien did in the hallway, and it scared her to know that he had that much control over her. Serena collapsed on her bed, burying herself in the covers. Darien, satisfied with at least a kiss, reluctantly left. He walked out of her bedroom, and closed its doors.

As he made his way out of their mansion, bidding the head butler and her parents another goodbye, he climbed into the limo. But before he closed its doors, he took one last glance up towards Serena's bedroom window. _'You'll be mine, Serena, just wait.'_

"Welcome, everybody, welcome!" her father announced. There must have been over 400 guests at the Tsukino mansion that night and they all arrived to see the magnificent Darien Shields. The ball room was filled with people and fine food and dining. All had on lavish tuxedos and expensive dresses to impress the best. Anybody who was anybody was there, ranging from wealthy businessmen and women to royal aristocrats and politicians. "Where is Serena, my dear?" Kenji asked, a little worried. "I'm not sure, she must still be getting ready upstairs. Shall I go fetch her?"

"No, let her take her time, besides, the main guest has just arrived!" Darien had just walked through the doors and everybody turned their heads. He was dressed in an expensive suit, all black with a red tie. He had on sleek black shoes and a smile. The same smile that could melt a woman's heart.

Darien made his way towards the Tsukino's. "The place looks marvelous, thank you both."

"Just for you, Darien. Go enjoy yourself." Darien gave a small smile and nod and quickly left, looking to meet the guests. He spent his time dancing with beautiful young ladies and chatting with high gentlemen. However, he soon noticed that someone was missing. "Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, I would love a chance to dance with your daughter. Tell me, where is she?"

"She must be still upstairs! Why don't you escort her down for me?" He gave Mrs. Tsukino a quick nod and glance towards the stairs. He made his way up, passing through the long corridors and hallways.

_'Oh my God! I'm late! I shouldn't have overslept for so long!' _Serena bolted up from bed while quickly glancing at the clock. She was an hour late. She ran into her closet, looking through her exquisite clothing, rummaging over them to find the perfect dress. After a few minutes, she found one. It was a plain black dress with two strands that held it up over her shoulders. The dress had a slit up to the top of her thigh on its right side, revealing her gorgeous legs. She quickly strode through her shoes, picking a black one with high heels. The dress came to the bottom of the back of her heels, the perfect length. She instantly ran into her bathroom, deciding to put her hair up into two buns and letting her long strands fall from them, her traditional hairstyle. She didn't bother to put any makeup on, seeing that she was better off without it. As she exited, she walked to her body mirror, looking at her image up and down, making sure that it was perfect.

Darien finally arrived at her door and knocked. "Mom! Can you help me pull my zipper up! I can't reach it!" Darien gave a chuckle. "Sure, Serena, I would love to help you dress." Serena turned around, "What are you doing here!"

"Your mother sent me to check up on you since you were taking so long. Now, what was it you needed me to do?"

"Forget it. I can do it myself." Serena retorted triumphly. She tried to reach the zipper on the back of her dress, but she couldn't. Darien stepped towards her, his chest touching her back. "Are you sure?" He said huskily. Darien pulled her zipper up slowly with his right hand, he used his left to wrap his arm around her. Meanwhile, he brought his face down to the curve of her neck and started nibbling on her bare skin. Serena closed her eyes, she completely lost her train of thought and all of her defenses fell down. His kisses continued north, lingering on her ear. She could feel his hot breath against hers and feel his hands grazing up her legs and under her dress slit. Serena was unaware of all of this, drowning in his touch.

Suddenly, he let go. "I thought you said you never wanted me to touch you again." He smirked. Serena, brought out of her trance, spun around to face him. She looked furious. "Get off of me and leave my room, now!" Darien laughed and slowly walked away.

Serena couldn't believe what she had done. She was actually letting that snake touch her! And after months and months of not ever wanting to see him again, she dripped down to this. Ashamed, she looked into her mirror once again, noticing the light trail that Darien's tongue left behind. She angrily wiped her hand across it, hoping to rid herself of his mark. She straightened her dress and smoothed out all of its wrinkles. Hoping that no one would notice. Serena, walked down to the ballroom, alone. As she came to its door, she held her head high...and entered.

"Serena! Where have you been!" Her mother called. She walked over to her parents, her glance stayed on each of them. "I asked to escort Serena down, but she chose to escort herself, telling me that I can go and enjoy the party." Her face snapped over to Darien, she hadn't even noticed him there. He was standing with his arms crossed, enjoying her anger. Serena tried to control it. Darien walked away, much to her happiness and disappeared into the crowd. "That's nice of you, Serena. Tell me what were you doing all this time?"

"I fell asleep, mother, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You should really go thank Darien; he offered to bring you down and make sure that you were okay." Serena didn't answer, she simply nodded and left.

"May I have this dance?" Caught by surprise, Serena turned around, facing the man that spoke. It was not Darien at all. Instead it was a man much older than Darien, in about his early thirties. He had short silvery-white hair and was dressed in a white and black tux with a blackish rose inside of his pocket. He was handsome, indeed, but not as stunning as Darien. Wait a minute, she must have been out of her mind for calling Darien stunning, she would never think thoughts such as those. She hated the man. Cleary, she must still be tired. Yeah, that must be it. "My name is Diamond, owner of the Dark Crystal Diamond Exchange. You are the most beautiful here, please, join me?"

"Certainly, sir. I am--"

"Serena Tsukino, I've heard so much about you." Serena let Diamond pull her through the crowds of dancing couples. They stopped to dance in a clear spot. He placed his hand on her back. While the other was holding her hand. "You are indeed a good dancer." Serena blushed, she had never been complimented for good dancing skills. The couple seemed to be dancing for at least almost an hour with him whispering in her ear most of the time, saying things uncomprehensible to the people around. As time passed, he began to slowly move his hands down and made a move to kiss her. She turned her head, uncomfortable with his actions. Diamond quickly apologized. They continued dancing though. Soon after, Diamond made his move again, kissing her neck. Serena tried to get away, pushing him away, but he was too strong. Instead of taking her signs, Diamond pushed her body into his, crushing her with his force.

Darien had been watching the whole time and his angered _boiled._

How can she let that bastard touch her! She lets him, but not me! Darien's temper flared. He had her in his palms moaning not long ago, and now, the sight of another man grazing his filthy hands on his woman made him furious!

Excusing himself from the company of the guests that he was chatting with, he made his way towards the couple, not taking his eyes off. "Let go of me!"

"Didn't you hear the lady? She said let go." Darien ripped her away from Diamond, this time she was thankful. Serena instantly came to his side, holding his arm. Darien stared at Diamond straight on, challenging him to oppose him. Diamond took one last look at Serena and back at Darien. He gave a glare, and stalked away. "Thank you." Serena's eyes were on the floor, not meeting his. "Are you okay?"

She brought her head up, "Yes." Darien didn't smile, nor look happy, he just looked agigtated. "Dance with me, Darien." That surprised him but he obliged, taking her into his arms and started to waltz. "Can't get enough of me, can you?" Darien smirked again. Serena gave a pout. "Why did you save me?"

"I didn't save you. I just hate him touching you." That was his answer, short and straight to the point. "I don't want any other man touching you, Serena, no one but me," he demanded sternly, then stalked away.

Serena stood there in shock. _'How dare he say that to me!'_ She glared at his retreating back, hoping that her eyes would magically light him on fire and banish him from the face of this earth.

Serena returned to the party, trying to forget the past events. She chatted with some lovely ladies that seemed to be her age for a while. But as she was doing so, something was nagging on the back of her mind. She turned around, seeing Darien holding a brunette's hand and pulling her towards the exit. _'Disgusting'. _Serena snickered, looking away. A hint of jealousy flowed through her veins. _'So this is how it is, huh? No one can touch me but you and yet you can touch anyone you want! Womanizing playboy...'_ Serena ignored their retreating form, eyeing the brunette. She had on a tight green dress that clung to her body. Of course, Darien would want her; she's his type: rich, pretty, and had a killer body.

_'...She was just like me...'_

* * *

* * *

Congratulations! You've just read 15 pages! I hope you like the story and don't forget to please review! I can't believe that I have a 10 page essay for school due on Monday and I've only written a paragraph for it while I wrote 15 pages for this!

Please don't forget to check out my other story called Living Life Alone (Chapter 3 is the best) and please review for both!

Review Please (please x1000)!


	2. An Unexpected Hand of Cards

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

Game Of Lust

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Hand of Cards

12/14/07

Here's Chapter Two! I hope you guys enjoy it (it took me a long time for me to write because as I was writing this in the beginning, I had to delete it over and over again since I hated the way that it sounded). Don't forget to check out my other story Living Life Alone on my profile and review for both!

* * *

Serena gave a sigh of relief after everyone started leaving, one by one. She was finally happy that she now had a moment of solitude. With so many people inside her home, she felt like she needed some space to breathe. It was funny, the party was for Darien and he actually left early. As the last guest exited the door, Serena walked over to her parents and gave a slight nod, signaling that she was going to be retreating upstairs. Without another word, she exited the ballroom and started climbing the stairs up to her room. She walked pass the vast corridors and hallways and took a quick turn, walking towards her garden instead.

Strolling under the arch by the entrance, she let the breeze of the wind envelope her. The air was so peaceful, serene. She walked the pathway through the various plants and flowers until she reached her gazette. Around it, there were stone benches in every corner, making the gazette the center of attention. The grass was cut short, not even an inch tall and there was not a weed in sight. Serena laid down on the stone bench, watching the stars above her. She placed her arms behind her head like a pillow and closed her eyes, not caring that her expensive dress was getting stained from letting it fall on the ground. She seemed at peace, trying to get her mind clear of all thoughts, mostly the thoughts of Darien Shields. Slowly, without knowing it, she drifted off to a deep sleep.

"That was amazing!" She panted, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him, he sat with his hands behind his head, seemingly staring off into space. _'Damn, after all that, I still can't get that damn girl out of my head!' _She sat up from her position and slid slowly to him, resting on his chest. "Wanna go for round two?" she said slowly.

He looked over at her and coolly replied, "No."

Her eyes suddenly filled with anger, replacing the lust in her eyes, "What do you mean _'no!'_ Are you telling me that _'I'_ was not good!" After all that, how can he not want me! She placed her manicured fingers under his chin and made him turn to face her.

"No, you were great, I'm just not in the mood. I gotta go." Darien pushed her off of him carelessly and got off the bed. He walked over to his shirt on the floor and quickly pulled it over him.

"Darien! Why are you leaving? You can stay here." She sounded desperate, he could tell, _'Just like every other woman.'_ He ignored her and continued putting on his boxers and pants. Still, not looking at her.

She got up, letting the covers fall down her body, seemingly not caring. "Darien, once more?" She wrapped her arms around his chest, her fingers beginning to unbutton his shirt again. He carelessly pushed them off.

"I'm not going to say this again, Anne. I gotta go!" She was surprised at his tone, not so loud like he was yelling but instead, stern. "I'll see you around." With that, he walked to the door, ignoring her bare body. Anne stared at his retreating form, angry. He closed the door behind him with not even a glance back in her direction and left her standing there, nude.

"You should be inside, Miss. It's going to get mighty cold out here." Serena woke up to a stranger's voice. She opened her eyes to see who it was that broke her dream. She saw a man, probably the same age as her, and bolted up.

"Why are you here!" The stranger took a step back, taken back by her demanding voice. Serena bolted up with daggers in her eyes, all the while, trying to cover herself since the slit in her dress showed her legs.

"I'm sorry, I was just concerned about your well-being." The man stepped forward, trying to get a look at her face. There was a hint of concern in his sparkling eyes.

"I don't care about that. I said, why are you here! How did you get in here?" The stranger had a confused look on his face, like he didn't know what she was talking about.

With a soft voice, he replied, "I got tired from the party and decided to take a walk around the place and I stumbled upon this garden. I thought that I was the only one here."

"This is my garden," her voice softened, "I'm sorry, I'm always the only one in here, you've startled me a bit. Serena glanced down, embarrassed about her extremely rude tone.

"I should be the one that's sorry, Miss. I didn't know. I'll leave now, sorry for the intrusion." He turned around and took a few steps towards the house.

"Wait! Why go back? The party was over long ago." she stood up quickly and tried to catch up to him, taking the quickest strides that she could muster with heels on. Thankfully, he turned around.

"Have I really been out that long?"

"I don't know, I was sleeping. Let me introduce myself, I'm Serena Tsukino." She extended her hand, offering it to him.

He studied it for a moment, hesitating. "I'm Seiya Kou. It's nice to meet you. So, you're the daughter of the Tsukino's." The man faced her and she finally saw how much taller he was, towering over her small frame. Serena had to look up to see his eyes, a light blue, like hers. She barely even reached his broad shoulders with the tuxedo on. He was nicely built, she could tell, and his hair caught the moonlight in its dark strands. How can she not recall ever seeing or hearing about this handsome gentleman in front of her?

"Yes, I am. You've heard of me?"

"Only the most beautiful girl in the land." With that, he bowed dramatically, holding out his hand. She blushed and placed her hand into his, letting him kiss it.

She smiled, "Welcome to my garden." She walked back to the bench she was sitting on and offered him a seat. "You're the first to come."

"Thank you, my fair lady." Instead of taking a seat, however, he began to lay down on the soft grass.

Serena turned her head sideways in curiosity, "What are you doing?"

"The view's much better from down here. Come, join me." Seiya sprawled out on the ground, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. After a moment, he peaked one eye open, sensing that she wasn't next to him. He saw her standing above him, she was trying hard not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Serena bent down, brushed her dress aside, and took a seat. Before she had time to do anything else, though, Seiya pulled off his expensive tux jacket and placed it on the grass for she could sit on. She looked at him, questioning his actions. Seiya nodded. "You," she laid next to him on the jacket, "I've never met anyone like you before."

"Well, I'm one of a kind." He watched as Serena tried to get comfortable around him, seeing how she tried to make her dress cover her more and keep it from showing her legs. She had her arms at her side and watched the stars. "This is what I do every night when I have time. Your garden seems to have the best view."

"I know, that's why I love being out here. So, you missed the party full of important people and beautiful ladies just to watch the stars?" She looked over at him, turning her head slightly to the side.

"I would do it again if I had the chance. It's so awkward being in there, surrounded by people that only care about how many zeroes your banking account has."

Serena laughed. "Why did you come in the first place?"

He tore his eyes away from the sky and answered, "To meet you, of course."

"That's believable, you didn't even know who I was!"

"Oh well, I gave it a try. At least it made you smile, right?" He looked at her, she was. "I came here to meet the extravagant Darien Shields." She could tell that he was being sarcastic.

"You're lying. You don't like him?"

"Do you?" At that, she kept silent, did she like him? No way, of course she wouldn't. She shook her head in disgust, why did she even bother thinking such a horrid thought!

"No, Darien and I hated each other as soon as he laid eyes on me."

"Why?" She asked, her curiosity taking over.

"Because I stole his girlfriend that he broke up with," he added quickly, "we broke up already though."

"I see." Serena didn't say anymore. He noticed that, but decided not to push on. They both continued to stare at the stars, ignoring the world around them. "It's so beautiful tonight."

"I know, mostly with the full moon, I could stare at it forever...though, I better get going. Your parents will get suspicious." Seiya got up and held out his hand, helping Serena get on her feet.

"I forgot about them." They both got up and walked side by side towards the house, "See you soon?"

"Doubt it. But who knows, anything can happen, right?" He smiled at her and started walking towards the exit, much to Serena's dismay.

"Bye!" Serena watched his retreating form, wondering if she had seen him somewhere. _'No, it can't be. I don't even recognize his name!' _As Serena was walking back to her own room, she caught sight of her maid, Marie, standing against the column and tapping her foot.

"And who was that?" Marie seemed angry, she could tell.

"Seiya, he stumbled upon me in the garden."

"I thought that you said that no one is allowed in there but you?" Marie was getting agitated, not getting the answer that she wanted.

"I didn't let him in! He was just there." Serena crossed her arms, trying to defend herself against a losing battle.

"Do you know what your parents would do to me if they saw that young man near your private quarters? Hmmm?"

Serena gave a soft smile, knowing that her parents would never fire their daughter's child nanny; they loved her too much. Serena walked away with a sly smile on her face. All the while, waving behind her with her left hand.

"Darien! Where have you been!" Those were the first words that he heard as soon as he stepped foot into his home. Ignoring it completely, he walked pass and headed towards his room. His butler was waiting there by the staircase.

"Welcome home, Sir. I assume that the party proceeded as you planned?" His butler held out his tray, adorned with various drinks and small appetizers.

"Sorry, not now. Thank you." Without a look back towards the raging voice, he continued up. All the while, hearing the stomping footsteps of the angry dragon following him.

"Why aren't you listening! I demand an answer!" His anger was about to blow, how dare she demand his whereabouts! She didn't even live here! Surely, she mustn't think of herself as his girlfriend would she? ...Maybe he'll just have to break her heart.

Without warning, he spun around facing her, their faces merely centimeters apart. "How dare you step foot into my home! I told you it's over! Now leave!" The rage was evident in his eyes and his anger was boiling over. Darien tightened his hands into a fist without him knowing it, thinking that his butler better explain himself later on.

She took a step back, "Darien, you can't mean that, after all of these months we been together, why break up now?" She tried to sound innocent and soft. Stepping closer to him, she spread her hands over his chest, whispering into his ear.

His anger boiled, couldn't the damn woman understand that he no longer _wanted_ her? "Darien, maybe just one more night? I'll _show_ you that you'll never have to regret it." She inched closer-if that was even possible. She started kissing his neck and massaging his chin with her tongue. Darien could feel her chest rising and falling against his arms and her legs slowly traveling up and down his.

There was a raging war going on inside his head, whether to bring her into his room and take her for one more night and relieve his anger, or, to kick her out and hail her a cab. Darien took one more look down at her body, stopping a moment longer on her full and curvy breasts, and made up his mind. With a smile on his face, he carried her into his room, noticing the way that she cuddled up against him. Opening the door, he laid her on the bed and watched as she began to slowly strip her tight dress that clung to her like a second skin from her body. _'Just what I needed.'_

Clad in a black and white suit, Darien made his way to his office. All of his women employees were clearly trying to get his attention one way or another as he walked pass each one. Remembering the events of last night, he smiled.

Riding the private elevator to the top floor, his secretary greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Shields," she said with her dazzling smile. Darien noticed that something was different about her today, she seemed more uptight and panicked. Despite her clean white blouse and her tight black skirt showing every bit of her leg, everything looked fine but her face. She tried to keep a straight face, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Is there something I need to know?" Darien took a step closer, hovering over her with his tall build and looked her straight into the eyes. If there was something going on, he better be the first to know.

He watched her movements, she took a split-second glance towards his office doors. Anyone would have missed that if they weren't paying attention. Luckily, he was. He followed her eyes and saw something out of place, his door was slightly opened. His eyes darkened and with a stern and commanding voice, his temper was evident, "Why is my door open?"

"Well, sir...you see-" The secretary fidgeted, unable to find the correct words.

"Hurry up and tell me or you'll be out of here by the next minute!"

"S-Sir,-there was a man that said that he-he knew you personally. He said that you gave him permission to come in...um...early for your appointment." The woman looked down, eyeing the floor, anything to look at but his face. No one wanted to stare Darien Shields in his eyes when he was angry.

He swept a hand through his dark hair in frustration. No one was allowed into his office, _no one._ Why the hell would she let someone in when he pointed out to her that no one was to come in with him there or not unless instructed- and he was not there. Darien looked at her for a moment longer and turned around to walk into his office, "We'll discuss this later." He couldn't count on anybody, that's why he wanted to do everything himself.

Darien walked through his office doors swiftly, wanting whoever was in there to be out within the next second. He opened the doors and scanned the-

"Nice to see that you finally made it in, Darien."

"Why the hell are you here!" He slammed the door behind him, erupting a surprised squeal from his secretary outside.

"Not even a simple 'hi' for a friend?" The man had a cunning smile on his face, one that Darien had the urgency to wipe off with his fist.

"Get out of my damn chair!" The man obliged and stood up, straightening out his dark suit and pacing slowly towards the window with his back facing Darien. "And that's Mr. Shields to you."

Darien strode to the back of his desk, reclaiming his rightful seat in his leather chair. He watched him closely. Why the hell is he here? There is nothing here that he could want!

"I won't ask again, Diamond. Why the hell are you here?"

Still facing the window, he answered, "Can't I just pay a simple visit without a reason?"

"Hell, you have a reason. Tell me now before I call in the guards to escort you out-or maybe, I'll do it myself to make certain that you leave." Diamond surveyed his face, hell, the man was serious. This brought a smile onto his lips.

"I have a deal-or a trade as you may-"

"I don't make deals with snakes." Diamond turned and walked toward the desk, a mere ten feet away. Darien wanted him out, he wanted nothing to do with this ass.

"Are you sure you wish not to hear? It is a very fair trade, in my opinion. And besides, you will benefit as well from this bargain."

"Hurry up and spit it out. I don't have all day."

"I will give you half of a year's profit from my company, that's over a couple of tens of millions of dollars, a lot of money."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, according to my sight, it occurs to me that you have a string attached to Serena Tsukino." Darien still gave no sign of emotion, he sat there listening with a straight face.

"What of her."

"I will give you half of my year's profit if you agree to stay away from her and leave her to me."

"Diamond, I make more in a second than you do in a year." Diamond scowled. He decided to ignore that comment.

"But since when did Darien Shields turn down an offer worth millions for a mere girl? Why is she so special to you? Tell me."

"She isn't."

"Then what is the problem?"

"No girl deserves to have your filthy hands on them, Diamond." Diamond gave a quick glare. Darien continued, "Why, must I ask, is she so important to _you_?"

"She is beautiful-"

"I know."

"And a heiress to billions-"

"I know." Darien's patience was on the brink of collapsing.

"And a virgin-"

"I-" He brought his head up, surprised. "That's it? That's what you're after!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Diamond had it all figured out, make her fall in love with him and he takes her fortune and her in bed. The man was a greedy snake, but hell, he was smart.

"You are too, aren't you? So is it a deal?"

"Get out."

Diamond turned to leave but before doing so, he took a step closer. "Tell me is that girl worth millions, Darien? Think about it." He slowly walked out the door and closed it behind him silently. Darien sat there, is she really worth that much money? Diamond was right about something, she is only a girl, and girls can be replaced anytime. But is she really worth it? He had to think this through. Darien bawled his fists in frustration, trying to get his mind off of his recent nuisance and focus on his work.

After a couple of long hours hidden inside his office, Darien accomplished nothing. He had to see her one more time to verify his thoughts, that she could be replaced. Getting up and grabbing his coat, he walked out. "Good a-afternoon, Mr. Shields. I see that-" he completely ignored her and walked to the elevator. With Serena on his mind, it seemed like he couldn't focus on anything.

As the elevator opened, Darien walked out and trekked to his car. He was heading to her mansion. He quickly made a call to her house, announcing his upcoming arrival.

As his convertible strode up the driveway, the butlers already had the doors wide open for him. It seemed that her parents were waiting in the foyer.

"Glad to see you again, Darien." He smiled.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Tsukino. I just wanted to apologize for my departure last night so early. I had a very hard day at the office dealing with everything and I wasn't in the best of moods."

He saw her parents smile, they were always so easy. "That's okay, my boy. I bet you would want to say something to Serena, too? After you left, she was very quiet. I wonder what must have happened?" Serena? Quiet? Has she missed him? He laughed at the thought.

"I would very much love to. Thank you both."

With his newly granted permisson, Darien walked the long hallway. He came to her door but didn't bother to knock. He grasped the handle, surprised that it was unlocked, and turned. Opening the door, Darien surveyed the room, only to find it...empty. He looked around, where was she?

A passing servant got his attention, "Can you please tell me, where is Miss Tsukino?"

The servant looked up, surprised since he had been so involved in the papers that he was carrying. Darien repeated his question, "Ah! She must be in the library! Here, let me direct you." Darien nodded silently and followed. "Here you are."

The servant left without another word, leaving Darien by the door. He opened it and walked in. Serena was seen sitting a chair, reading, when he entered. She looked up as he took another step and her eyes darkened. "Why are you back so soon, Mr. Shields?" He smiled.

He took a few steps closer to her, "Came by to apologize for my early departure."

"Only a rat would believe that." His eyes darkened with rage, but it quickly vanished.

He smirked. Darien was watching her and she shivered. He took a another step closer while Serena dropped her book and stood up, staring him straight into his eyes.

Damn the girl, she was merely standing there eyeing me and yet she turns me on! Darien skimmed over her body, eyeing her petite frame and creamy skin. She took a step forward, uncomfortable under his gaze. He looked away. "I'm sure that you didn't come here to look at the books, Mr. Shields."

"You're right, I didn't. Serena, I-" he paused, trying to find the words lost on his tongue. Serena laughed, the great Darien Shields tongue-tied! This was one for the record books!

He didn't go on as she had planned. Instead he moved in closer. Serena didn't step back, she wasn't about to back down. They both watched each other, both of them waiting for the other to move. He did first. Darien brought his lips down as Serena watched, not having the time to move out of the way. She closed her eyes, waiting for him...but nothing came. When she opened her eyes, he was watching her, his face frozen. Serena took a step back, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Darien turned around and left.

Why can't I stay away from her! I can't stop thinking about that damn girl!

It must only be her body, there was no other reason.

But somehow, he couldn't seem to finish his move and kiss her. But why? That was what he came for, right? To take her and make her his, finally. Darien walked back towards the entrance, his hands in a fist with frustration overcoming him.

Serena stood there, motionless. What just happened? Had Darien faltered? Did he not see her worthy or attractive anymore? She stomped over to the table. She should be happy, yes. She would be. Darien had just saved her from becoming another one of his potential bedmates. She brushed her thoughts away and smiled. A breeze of relief swepted over her face. Serena walked back to her room, pondering. She was not hurt that he refused her, she was happy.

She was... of course, she was! After all, she hated the man and his damn good looks.

"Serena, get up!" That child, it is ten in the morning and she's still sleeping! "Serena!" Serena rolled over, clearly ignoring me. "Get up young lady! Your parents will get mad!" She peaked up to see who it was, pulling the covers over her.

As she sat up, Serena looked at the clock by her nightstand, "Ten! You can't be serious, Marie, that's too early!"

"Quit your whining child and get up, breakfast is going to be served soon!"

Grumbling, Serena finally got off her bed and slipped into the bathroom. "What's the hurry, Marie?"

"I'm not sure, dear. But your parents want you out to the dining table right now."

Serena didn't respond, she stripped off her clothes instead and changed quickly, choosing a simple outfit, a sweater and black pants. Early in the morning, she didn't care what she wore, as long as it was comfortable. After checking her reflection in the mirror, she quickly made a mad dash to the dining table, arriving just in time.

"Serena, glad you could make it." She looked over at her father, he was wearing a businness suit. Her mother sat next to him with her businness attire. She wondered, what could be the occassion?

"Mother, Father, why are you dressed like that? Surely, you can not have a meeting so early in the day." Serena took a seat, eyeing the scambled eggs, ham, toast, pancakes, omlettes, and crepes on the table, to name a few.

"Well, acutally, we do. Surely he must be around here somewhere, he had to take a call."

Serena looked up from her plate of food and halted her eating, her stomach would just have to wait. "Who?"

"It is-Oh! Here he is now!" Her mother stood up, waving for him to come over.

Serena froze in her seat, what the hell could he want now! She immediately lost all of her appetite and glared at the man. Her father spoke next, "Diamond, did the call go okay?"

"Yes, indeed. Nothing important." He took a seat down across from Serena. She avoided his eyes and concentrated on her mother's face, only half listening.

"Now, Serena," her father looked at her, "Do you remember Diamond? He stopped by and told us that he wanted to speak with you." Her parents were beginning to get up to leave their seats, much to her horror.

"No, no, sit down, please. There is no reason to leave. No privacy is needed." Diamond turned to her, "Serena, I'm sorry for what happened at the party, I wanted to make it up to you." Serena continued to avoid his gaze. When Diamond sensed that she wasn't going to comment, he continued, "I am going on a trip to Germany this week to promote my new jewels, would you like to come?"

Serena finally looked up. Her father answered for her, "I bet that she would. You have never been to Germany, have you dear?"

"I do not wish to go, Father. I-" Before she got another word out, Diamond interrupted.

"It would only take a week, and besides I wish to offer you, personally, some of my favorite pieces."

She glared, angry at his thoughts. "You can not buy me with jewels, Diamond. I do not bow to them."

"Serena, he's just trying to be nice. If you don't like the trip then you could always fly back home. I'm sure that it will be a pleasant one, won't it Diamond?" When her mother asked that, Serena's heart sank. She knew that her parents could never refuse someone's generosity, they always said that it would be rude to do so. She had no choice.

"Without a doubt, Mrs. Tsukino. I'm sure that your daughter would love it."

Her father caught her eye, "Would you, Serena?"

Serena stared at the people around her. She wished that she had never got out of bed that morning. She replied quietly, "I'll give it a try." Serena glanced down, was she making the right decision? Did he really deserve a second chance? She was never the type of person to be angry at someone for long or hold grudges. If someone asked for forgiveness or a chance to make it up to her, she had never in her life denied anyone that.

"So it's settled! Serena, why don't you go pack your bags?" her mother chimed.

"We're leaving today?"

Diamond stared at her, "Why not? The earlier the better, right?" He sounded like it was an obvious answer, she hated that.

* * *

Did you like it? I've introduced a few new characters (I didn't even plan for them to make an appearance, it just happened as I was typing the chapter), so I hope that you guys liked that. Hehehe, no little love scenes today! Please tell me what you've thought about the chapter and the story so far. Review please (x1000). They make me so happy!

I am amazed at all the feedback that the first chapter got; it's much appreciated!

Don't forget to check out my other story Living Life Alone on my profile and tell me which one you liked better! Don't forget to review!

Thank you all,

hope77


	3. Bright Side of Darkness

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

-

Game of Lust

-

Chapter 3: Bright Side of Darkness

-

12/20/2008

I had an amazing time writing this chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it. Again, thanks so much for reviewing and I hope that you haven't forgotten about this story!

Please remember to check out my other story, Living Life Alone and review for both!

Review Please (x1000)!!!

* * *

Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, eyeing the man sitting across from her. It was amazing, they'd been together for a full four hours or so and he hadn't even tried to touch her. He caught her looking, so she shot her gaze away quickly as he chuckled. "An exciting trip isn't it, Serena?"

She looked at him, her eyes getting darker, "It's Miss Tsukino, Diamond." He chuckled again, completely amused by her expression.

"Relax, Miss Tsukino. This trip may turn out better than you think." He turned away, much to her joy, and started to get up, she didn't care why he did, as long as he was well beyond her eyesight. All Serena wanted to do right now was to go home and sleep her day off, she had no intentions of going to Germany for a week with a man that tried to molest her! She sighed, glad to be out of his presence. Diamond returned a few moments later, drink in hand, and offered her one. She refused, Serena was never a drinker. Instead, he placed the drink on the table in front of her and took a seat, placing his arms on the arm rests. "We will be arriving soon, you may rest for as long as you like once we get to the hotel." He looked at her, waiting for an answer. Serena didn't move, she just continued to stare out the window, avoiding his gaze.

Diamond glanced down for a second, then brought his face up to see her. She looked so tense. He could clearly tell that she didn't want to be near him. "Miss Tsukino, I sincerely apologize for my behavior at the ball. Please, accept my apologizes. I do not wish for you to be uneasy around me or see me as an enemy for the entire trip. I want you to enjoy yourself while you're here." He looked at her once again for a reply, all she did was look at him and nod, her face expressionless. He accepted her small gesture and was about to go back to reading his book, when she continued.

"Thank you, Diamond. That means a lot." He looked up and smiled at her as she stared out the window. Even though she said it, she didn't mean any of it. She still loathed him for being so possessive and out of control. She still had to be careful, she knew, she wouldn't trust him yet. It was strange, this man in front of her was nothing like the man that danced with her at the ball, had he really changed or was he just hiding his true self? She decided not to think about it, she had others things to think about, like how she was going to manage to stay away from him for the entire trip.

"Excuse me Sir, Miss, but I was sent by the pilot to inform you that we will be landing in thirty minutes." The stewardess left as quickly as she came and disappeared without another word as soon as Diamond replied a polite 'thank you.' "Miss Tsukino, better get your seat belt on."

"Oh, I forgot! Thank you for reminding me." She placed it on quickly and resumed to pretending to be occupied in the scenery outside of her window. Diamond smiled at her behavior, noting how her eyes became a little wider at things that she had forgotten.

The rest of the flight was pure silence as they finally landed from the exhausting trip. Diamond helped her out of the plane and walked her to the limo as the crew carried their bags to the car. Serena had offered to help, but they refused much to her dismay. She had always liked doing things herself and didn't like to rely on servants as a child. Nonetheless, the car started and began its trip to the hotel.

Germany was amazing, she felt like a kid in the candy store, so many interesting things to look at. However, she couldn't just jump up and down on the seat and start pointing at things outside when he was here, nor would she ever. She had to remain 'proper' and 'formal' like she had been raised. Throughout the ride, she was constantly staring out the window, trying hard to control her squeals of delight as she saw many things that were new to her. She could feel Diamond's gaze burning into her back, trying to get her to turn around to face him. Diamond tried to start a conversation, but failed every time. She smiled to herself.

"Miss Tsukino, we have arrived at the hotel. Please, let me escort you in." She looked up at him, he had already opened the door for her so she couldn't protest. She took his hand and got out of the car and was led into the hotel lobby. The place was dazzling, the ceilings were high and outlined in golden trimmings and fixtures while the pillars were marble and the statues towered much over her. Diamond saw her reaction, "Welcome to Germany. Quite a marvelous place isn't it?" For once, she smiled at him, but still kept as silent as a mouse.

The employees led them to their room on the top floor as the others carried up their luggage. "Here you are! Please don't hesitate to inform me of anything else that you would need." She looked at the employee's face, he seemed quite terrified to be near them. She had wanted to speak out and tell him to not be so nervous around them, but he left. With that, they were left alone in their room. It was barely even a room, more like a house on top of a skyscraper!

"Would you rather eat first and then rest, or rest then eat, or maybe go sightseeing then more sightseeing?" The comment made her laugh.

Serena definitely wanted to go sightseeing but how could she want to spend more time with him than what was needed? She decided to go with the other option, "Rest first, then who knows?" This way, she could sleep, call her parents and tell them how it was going, and spend less time with him. It was perfect.

"Very well. Have a nice sleep." Diamond turned and strode away into his room, she guessed. Serena walked the opposite direction, heading towards the other huge room. When she walked in, she was surprised at the beauty of the room, painted a romantic red with a red satin bed comforter with white pillows and curtains. The room was big, she must admit, but not nearly as large as her own. She didn't care about that though, as long as she could get some sleep, anything was fine. Serena quickly fell down on the bed and doze off to sleep, not caring that she was still in her silk suit and had heels on.

Diamond was in his own room, reading on the balcony. However, he barely had gotten any reading done knowing that Serena was in the next room. He couldn't concentrate at all so instead, he settled for staring at the sky in his chair.

Soon, that bored him too after a couple of hours. That girl was a deep sleeper for sure. He got up and walked out into the living room. He made his way to the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. As he --

"Diamond, hi. I thought that you were out."

He turned around, only to face Serena in --the same outfit. Probably was too tired to change he thought. "How was your sleep?"

Serena took a seat at the marble kitchen table, continuing to ignore him. He pressed on, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

She turned to face him and surprisingly replied, "Yes." He poured the steaming liquid into a cup and handed it to her as he took a seat.

She began to sip slowly. "Are you hungry? I sure am." At that, she looked up from her drink, he knew she always had a weak spot for food. "Want to go out? I know some great restaurants." He got up from his chair and placed his cup in the sink.

Serena was hesitant, did she really want to spend time with him? Never. But it's better going out and being around other people than to be here stuck alone with him. "I would love to, Diamond."

"Well, get ready then." He began to walk away towards his room, she got up and did the same. Once in his room, Diamond strode to his closet, trying to find something that will seem formal but not too dressy. As he was picking out his shirt, his phone rang. Without looking, Diamond answered, "Diamond here, what do you need?"

"I never agreed to the deal!" A very angry and agitated voice responded to him. He chuckled.

"I knew you wouldn't. I'm just making the first move." Without even waiting for an answer, he hung up with a smirk on his face, continuing to go through the closet's contents.

-

"God damn it!" Darien threw his phone down in anger. Coiling his hands through his hair, he leaned on his desk with his elbows for support. "Why didn't anyone notify me!"

"You've never asked, Sir." Darien raised his head to meet his butler holding out a cup of hot coffee, he waved his hand away. Darien got up, and stood facing the window, trying to get his anger out.

"How long?"

"That answer is not with me, Sir. You must have asked her parents when you were there." He didn't reply. Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing, after all this time, he didn't even know. That snake! He placed his hands against the window, letting the cool air outside freeze him. His butler left without another word. No one wanted to be by an angry Shield.

There was nothing he could do, he knew. He couldn't fly over there and take her back -- that would be going too far. Instead, Darien wanted to fly over there and punch Diamond his the face a couple times. How could Serena fall for his tricks? How could her parents let her go? Did she even want to? There were so many questions going through his mind, he didn't want to handle it right now.

If Diamond was to take her right there, he couldn't do anything about it. Would she even let him? Heck, even if he took her here, he couldn't do anything! What was his plan?

Darien walked out of his office and headed down the halls. Before he went up the stairs, he caught his butler walking past. He halted.

"What do you need, Sir?"

"Can you inform me when she arrives back?

"Indeed." The butler continued in his trek while Darien walked up the stairs rather quickly and into his room. When things went bad and events plagued his mind, all he needed was a cold shower to wash it all away.

-

Diamond checked his appearance in the mirror. Satisfied, he walked out. "Ser -- Miss Tsukino, I see that you're ready?" She looked dazzling in her floor length black dress, words would not describe how beautiful she looked.

"Yes."

"Great, let's be on our way." Diamond took her left arm in his right and led her out the door and into the elevator. He helped her into the limousine, hoping that she felt better around him. "Have you been enjoying your stay so far?"

Diamond looked over at her, she nodded yes. He tried again a few moments later, "Miss Tsukino, you look beautiful today." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and didn't respond.

"Does it matter to you which restaurant we go to?" He was trying to get her to talk, but all she did was nod her head 'no.' He was getting agitated, but he didn't voice it. He knew better than that. The rest of the ride was quiet. The only thing that broke their silence was the car's halting and the driver to announce their arrival. Diamond got out and held out his hand, she took it.

As the pair made their way into the restaurant, they were quickly greeted and seated even though they didn't have a reservation. Probably due to their status, Serena guessed. She looked back to see the other couples waiting in line and felt sorry for them. The restaurant was extremely elegant and romantic. "Welcome back, Sir." Welcome back? Has he taken someone else here before to this romantic atmosphere? She wondered. It was indeed extremely crowded, but somehow, they ended up with their own private table secluded from everyone else.

Diamond pulled out the chair for her to take a seat as he then moved to sit in his own. The waiter came by with the menu. Serena could tell that he was extremely nervous to be in their presence, but she didn't say anything. She looked over the contents, so much to choose from, she couldn't make up her mind. In addition, most of the contents were in German --she couldn't read it. Diamond could tell that she was indecisive, he chuckled under his breath. "I'll get two of the best wine you have along with two of your chef's best plates."

The waiter nodded and mumbled a nervous, "Yes, Sir," as he walked away. "When you do business here as often as I do, you sort of pick up their language easily." Serena gave a small smile.

"Where would you like to go tomorrow?"

She looked up at him, '"Do you not have meetings to attend? I do not wish to be a hindrance to your duties, Diamond."

He chuckled, "All can wait for you, Miss Tsukino. Would you like to come with me?"

Serena thought about it for a few seconds, "Yes, I would. It's better than staying in a hotel all by myself isn't it? And besides, I would love to see what it is that you do."

"That's the answer that I was hoping for, Miss Tsukino. I'll introduce you to everyone that I know, you'll be pleased." She smiled.

The waiter came by with their drinks and plates on a table. They sat quietly as he placed them on theirs and left quickly, not wanting to interrupt. "Diamond, why did you ask me to come?"

He was surprised at the question, his face showed that. "I thought that you might enjoy a trip away from everyone..." He just blurted it out without knowing. Diamond hadn't thought about that before and wasn't expecting it.

"I see."

"Are you enjoying it?"

Serena placed her fork down and answered, "This is my first time leaving Japan. I've never even been to another country before. So yes, I am enjoying myself."

He smiled. "I'm glad." It looked like Serena had accepted his answer, thankfully, she believed him.

"Diamond, why did you try to- to--" She couldn't go on, but she had to. She wanted to know _why_. "--to do--"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen anyone as beautiful as--"

Serena's anger grew as he said that, she looked furious, "So you thought that just because you have power and money you can take any woman you want! You're just like Darien! Let me tell you, Diamond, you will never win a woman's heart like that!" Serena got up, angry at him, and ran out.

Diamond had no idea what had just happened. Had he uttered the wrong words? He had to go find her, she shouldn't be out. Diamond got up quickly and ran out. He looked around, trying to spot her black dress running against the wind. He couldn't see her anywhere, she couldn't have gone across the street, it was either right or left. He chose left. Diamond ran down the street for what seemed like hours. There were pedestrians watching him run by, but he didn't care. Man, this girl sure does run fast. Or maybe he ran the wrong way? He stopped in his tracks, had he? All he knew was that he had to find her.

"Get off of me!" Diamond spun around. That was her voice, it had to be. It was coming from behind him. He looked down the street and started to run. Come on, Serena, yell one more time. Just one more, please! He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from and he was starting to panic. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself, no one would.

"Serena! Where are you!" He heard another scream, coming from ahead. He ran as fast as he could and ran through an alley onto the other side. She must be here somewhere. "Serena!" Diamond looked around, there was no one in sight, but he couldn't give up.

"Diamond!" He followed the voice to his left and came by another alley. He saw her. There were three men surrounded her. They were young, about their ages. Serena was trying to fight them off but she was trapped against the wall. With two men holding her back, the other was trying to skim her leg with his hand while trying to kiss her neck. Diamond was disgusted at what he saw. Did she see him like this? Was he like this before? He saw that her dress was torn in many places as she stood there. He ran over.

Diamond pulled the one touching her off with two arms and shoved him on the floor. Immediately, he ran over to punch him in the face. The other two let go of Serena and pulled him off. He looked over to see if she was okay, she had collapsed on the ground. One of the men held him up while the other punched him in the face over and over again. The man holding him was cheering the other on. Diamond elbowed the man holding him in the stomach. He fell back in pain. Diamond then kicked him again as he was laying there yelling about how the man should have left her alone. The other was taunting him on while holding his fists up. He turned to face him, holding his up too. Diamond was exhausted from all of the struggling, his breathing increased and his mind was getting blurry from all of the hits to the head that he received. The other man made the first move, trying to punch but missed as Diamond moved out of the way. He took the open opportunity to elbow him in the chest and then punch him in the eyes. Diamond looked around him, all of them were on the ground bending over in agony. He ran over to Serena and picked up her body slowly, trying not to hurt her. He walked out into the street and took out his phone, calling his limousine driver to pick them up immediately. Diamond's patience didn't last long, he wanted to get her to safety as fast as he could. Once the driver came, he rushed out and took Serena out of his arms to place her into the car. Then, the driver ran over to the wheel as Diamond got in. Without another second, they raced back to the hotel.

Immediately, once at the hotel, there were employees everywhere trying to see what was going on and trying to help. Diamond rushed her to their room and closed the door, pushing them all away. Of course, they wanted to help, but he could handle it. He just wanted some privacy. He made his way into her room and laid her down on the bed slowly. Diamond took off her heels and pulled the covers over her. He stayed by her side, praying that she would be okay.

Sitting in a chair by her bed, he could see that they didn't bruise her or anything, thank God. He was relieved. He looked her over, there were various cuts and tears in her gown revealing her legs and parts of her chest. He looked away. If he hadn't found her --no, he wouldn't think like that. But if he hadn't, who knows what they might have done to her. He pulled his hands into a fist, angry at himself for not finding her earlier. It was all his fault, if only he hadn't made her angry, none of this would have happened! Soon though, he was overcome by sleep and dozed off on the chair, never leaving her side.

Serena woke up hours later to see herself in --bed? How had she gotten there? Then, suddenly, the events raced back to her mind. She looked around the room, only to see Diamond had fallen asleep in the chair by her bed. His face was bruised in many places and he had cuts and wounds all over his arms and face. She didn't know about the rest of his body, but she hoped that he was okay. He had gone through all of that just to save her. That sent chills down her spine, the memories of them touching her made her want to gag. She was thankful that Diamond was there, but she felt horrible for the way that she'd been treating him. She watched as he stirred. Slowly, he opened his eyes to meet hers.

_She smiled. _

"Are you feeling better? Did they hurt you?" He got up and walked to her side.

"I'm fine...thank you, Diamond, you saved me... I'm sorry, if I hadn't run off, then --" her eyes started to tear up, sadness was written all over them. Diamond lifted a finger to wipe a tear drop away.

"Don't apologize, all is fine now. Let me get you some towels to clean you up."

"You're the one that needs cleaning up, look at your face, you took a beating..." She sat up to examine him. Her thoughts earlier were true, his face was purple and blue all over.

He turned away, embarrassed at himself for letting him get hit. "It's nothing that I can't handle." He looked back at her, she was still in her ripped dress. He looked away again since he didn't want to make her angry, that's the last thing that he wanted to do. "I'll leave you alone. Bye Miss Tsukino." Diamond got up and walked to her door.

"Wait!...Diamond, please...stay here with me tonight." He looked back at her surprised. Had she just said what he thought she said? "Please?"

Diamond retraced his steps and sat back down in the chair. Serena looked at him, puzzled. She pulled the covers away and scooted over, "I meant here." He gave her a questioning look. Was she serious? She smiled. He got up and laid down beside her as she pulled the covers up. She snuggled close to him as he laid there, unable to comprehend what just happened. He looked over at her, she had her eyes closed. "Thank you, Diamond." He smiled as he placed his arm over her. "And Diamond, stop calling me Miss Tsukino. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He chuckled. They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning felt like pure bliss. Diamond woke up first to see her laying in his arms. She felt wonderful there. He never wanted to let go. Did she trust him now? He wanted to believe that she did, but wanted to see how today unfolded to make sure. He got up carefully, pulling the covers from his body and was about to lift himself off the bed when she opened her eyes. "Morning, Serena." She looked at him and smiled.

"Why are you getting up? It's seven in the morning!"

"Meeting, remember?" He laid back down next to her but didn't place his arm over her again.

"But your face -- are you feeling better?"

"It's no big deal. Do you want to come?" She got up and stretched her arms out.

"Of course! But first, breakfast!" Serena got off the bed and left the room, hurrying into the kitchen to cook. He followed her out and went to his room to change. Once done, he made his way into the kitchen again and into the smell of scrambles eggs, pancakes, toast, eggs, and sausage on the table. Serena had an apron on. "Come eat before we go." She took her apron off and set plates, forks, and napkins on the table.

"I didn't know that you can cook."

"Well, you don't know a lot about me." Diamond sat at the table and started to eat. She watched him. "Is it okay?" He answered yes. Serena started eating too, thinking about him.

"...I'm sorry for doubting you, Diamond."

He looked at her, "You have to stop apologizing. I told you, everything turned out well." She smiled. Once they were finished, Serena ran into her room to change. Diamond waited outside. As soon as they were done, they headed out and into the limousine. Pulling up to a huge structure with a strange architectural build, they got out and walked in. Diamond lead her to the main elevator and up to the top floor. They came to a large room filled with people sitting at a long table. As soon as they got off the elevator, they both were greeted with welcomes. Diamond took a seat at the head of the table as he motioned for Serena to sit next to him.

All of the men noticed his face of course, but none of them wanted to bring it up. So they left it alone and started their meeting, discussing various new blooming trades and new companies wanting to do business with them all. Serena remained silent, she knew nothing of this business. Occasionally, Diamond would ask her for advice on what she thought was the best move. Also, she was presented with many jewelry designs and asked for her opinion on which one was best. After a couple more hours of endless talking and debating, the meeting was over. One by one, the men said their goodbyes and shook hands with them both. Some even asked if they were together. They both answered no, that they were just friends.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course I did."

"You don't have to lie, Serena. I must admit that was pretty boring. Sorry for making you go through that." She laughed.

Diamond finished gathering his things and walked her into the elevator. However, instead of going to the ground floor, they went to another. When the doors opened, Serena was faced with huge steel doors and a couple of guards. Diamond nodded to them and punched in his password, making the doors spread open. He lead her through.

They walked down some hallways and finally ended up facing another set of steel doors, which Diamond had to punch in the passwords to again. Serena remained quiet, not knowing where they were going. He gave her a reassuring smile. When they were in, Diamond took out a set of keys and opened various boxes, pulling out about a dozen and placing them onto the glass table. He then used the key to open each one and pulled a fancy velvet cloth from each box and then placed it on the table. Afterwards, he placed his hand into the same box again and pulled out a necklace to place on the cloth. He did the same for the other eleven small boxes, and soon, there was a line of jewels in front of her, from huge diamond earrings to diamond necklaces, bracelets, and rings. There were so many jewels, and so many different gemstones too.

"Which do you like?"

She looked at him, shocked. "Diamond, I think that saving my life and bringing me to Germany with you are quite enough."

He laughed and repeated his question. "Which do you like? None of them? Do you want me to take out more? I could."

Diamond went over to take out more boxes, "No! Don't take out more!"

He turned around, a grin on his handsome face, "Are you sure?"

Serena nodded and was about to walk out of the room when he stopped her, "You hadn't yet answered my question. I told you that I was going to give you some of my favorite pieces and here they are."

She turned back around, "What if I don't accept?"

"Then we're not leaving," he answered back as a smile graced his lips.

"Okay then, I don't like any of them. So I guess we must be going now. See you outside!" She turned to leave again.

"Hold on a minute...if you don't like any of them, I must take out more." Diamond went over to the boxes again when Serena ran over.

"Diamond! Stop it! Don't take out anymore!" He turned around again to face her.

"Then choose."

She didn't look down at them all and just pointed to whatever was in front of her. "You chose that one I see, good choice. Beautiful necklace, Serena. But I'll give you them all."

"What? Are you out of your mind, Diamond? They all must be worth more than a fortune!"

Diamond walked to the table and packed them all into their boxes again and gathered them up. "Anything for you, Serena." She smiled.

He carried them all in his arms as Serena walked next to him. "Diamond,...thank you but there's no need. Look at me, I don't even wear jewelry!"

He turned his head to face her, "Then you better start."

When the guards were in sight, he handed them all of the boxes and told them to wrap them all up. They agreed. Diamond led her back into the elevator and down to the ground floor. Instead of exiting though, they sat by some chairs and waited. A few moments later, the same guards came out with a small box in hand. They presented it to Serena while she mouthed a polite 'Thank you.' She opened the box and saw that all of the jewels were neatly placed inside, she looked at Diamond. He was watching her with a smile on his face.

"We'd better get going." Diamond got up and held his hand out. She placed hers inside and stood up. Diamond lead her out and into the car and they drove back to the hotel.

Serena and Diamond walked into the elevator and up into their room. Once inside, she was still overcome with shock from what had just taken place. "I've never brought anyone to that room before, let alone let them bring home anything."

"Here, I offer them back to you then."

He smiled, "Don't be silly. It's yours to keep. Now Serena, you better get your luggage ready, we must be on our way back."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, his eyes were dancing with amusement and -- content it seemed like. "Why so?"

He laughed. "I just got called for another meeting down in France. I don't think that you would want to go through another set of boring meetings."

Serena nodded and walked to her room to pack while Diamond did the same. After an hour, she emerged with bags in hand, ready to go home after a long trip. Diamond came out and escorted her to the limousine as the employees carried their bags and placed them into the trunk. They arrived at the airport, both knowing that it was soon time to part. The pair boarded the plane and it soon took off to Japan. The flight back had been better than the flight there. The mood in the atmosphere had changed, anyone could tell. They chatted to each other quietly and laughing could be heard from the cockpit. When the plane landed, both Serena and Diamond got off and got into the limousine. Diamond told the driver to drive to her house so he did. Once they arrived, Diamond got out first and helped her out. The driver carried her luggage inside while they spoke outside of the house.

Serena stood there motionless, she was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone that saved your life? "Diamond, I --"

"You don't have to say anything, Serena." Diamond took a step closer and leaned in, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Then, he turned to go and stepped into the car. The driver started the car and drove off, leaving Serena standing there, speechless.

Diamond didn't know what made him do all of those things. He hadn't ever done that for anyone before, give a woman his most precious jewels and gems? If the thought had crossed his mind years ago, he would have thought that he'd gone crazy! Serena, he missed her. He actually _missed _her being there next to him. He missed her smile, her face when she was surprised, or the way she acted when she was embarrassed. He chuckled to himself. Without even realizing it, he had fallen _in love_.

-

Serena walked into the house calmly while the butler brought up her bags. "Mother? Father?" She walked to the kitchen, empty. She walked to the bedrooms and the gardens, empty. Where could they be? A passing maid walked by, she asked her where they were. She said that they could be found inside the tea room. Serena sprinted there, announcing her arrival. Her parents stood up, surprised that she was back so early.

"How did it go, dear?" Her mother asked her.

"It went wonderful!"

"That's good to hear. See? I told you that it would be worth it." Serena gave her mother a hug and told her how much she missed her.

Her father spoke next, "Serena, Darien came by a couple of days ago. He didn't know that you were with Diamond, he acted strange. Maybe you should give him a call." She looked at her father, Darien came by? Did he have something that he had to tell her?

"Sure, I will." Yeah right. Serena had no intentions of calling that jerk. "Mother, Father, I was wondering if it would be okay if I stay at our house in the States."

Her mother looked at her strangely. "You've never been there, or even shown any interest in going. Why now?"

She pulled away from her mother, looking at her concerned face, "I want to see other places, countries. Germany was amazing, I want to explore other places too. I just need some time to myself, Mother."

"Oh? Well, go ahead. Are you leaving now?"

"No, perhaps tomorrow. I need some rest first."

Serena departed from her parents and walked to her room to get changed. She changed everything in her luggage and switched out clothes. When she was about to pull out another set of dresses, she remembered the box underneath. Setting the dress down, she pulled the box out and walked over to her amour. Serena set the jewels on top, marveling in their beauty and ran back over to unpack. She didn't pack any winter clothes or fancy dresses for this trip but settled for some normal tees and pants. With only one luggage she placed it by the door and collapsed on the bed.

Serena missed her own room, her own comforters and blankets. She fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming about her upcoming first trip to the United States.

-

"Sir, I must inform you that Miss Tsukino is back from her trip to Germany." Darien looked over, only to see his butler standing by the door.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." She's back so quick. Had something gone wrong? Had Diamond tried anything on her? Darien wanted to know the answers now...but how? He couldn't march into her house and demand these answers, that would be silly. He had to think of something else. He laid down on his bed, pondering over what he would do once he gets his hands on Diamond. Come to think of it, is he still with her right now? Had she fallen for him? No. Serena isn't that easy, he knew from experience. He did wonder, however, what Diamond wanted to accomplish from this trip. But that man was hard to read, just like himself.

Darien looked beside him...no one was there. That was a change. Ever since he found out that Serena left, he was so frustrated that he kicked every single woman away from him. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Damn. This girl really is doing things to him. What had come over him these past few days?

He got up and walked around the mansion, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to run to her house and scream at her for doing something so stupid while taking her right there at the same time!

It must have been from his lack of sex lately, he concluded, that he was acting this way. Darien took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Back for more?"

-

Serena woke up the next day ready to go. She got up quickly and changed out into a simple outfit. Her parents were already up and the limousine was waiting. She gave her parents a quick hug and kiss goodbye and told them that she'll be back as soon as she could. Getting into the car, she headed off to the airport once again.

Once there, Serena boarded the small private plane which had taken off immediately. The whole flight had been lonely, she missed having someone to talk to and this was her first time flying alone. The flight was long, but she didn't mind. The views from the sky were breathtaking. After long hours of sleep and thinking to herself, her plane finally arrived in the heart of New York. Getting off the plane, she was amazed at the city's beauty. There were skyscrapers and people everywhere! It was so crowded wherever she looked. The limo took her to the house that she'd never been to after hours of driving. The house was enormous, but not as big as the one back home. Serena stepped inside, the living room had high ceilings and were painted a warm tan color. She walked inside only to go up the stairs. Her driver had brought in her luggage and left, announcing that he'll be back at a moment's notice. She replied a 'thank you' and continued up the stairs.

Serena chose her room, all the way at the end of the hall. It was painted in a rich pink and gold. She walked inside and immediately opened the windows, letting the fresh air get inside. She pulled her luggage up and unpacked, taking in the new house.

Once she was all set up, she changed into a normal t-shirt and jeans, hoping to not get noticed for once and splattered with attention. She hoped that no one would notice her, she wanted to have a carefree weekend acting as a tourist in a new country. Serena called her driver and asked to be driven around the area. She made her way down and walked around the house to explore as the driver drove up the long driveway. He opened the door for her and drove off.

Serena went everywhere, from the Rockefeller Center to the Statue of Liberty, she saw it all. After seeing Madison Square Garden and Times Square, she was exhausted. She decided to go back to the hotel to change and then go to a restaurant to eat. Arriving at one of the most prestigious and most famous restaurants in New York City, Serena got out of the limousine and went inside.

"Serena?" Did someone just call her name? No. It couldn't be.

"Serena Tsukino?" All heads turned, so did hers. Great, more unwanted attention. She followed the voice to its owner wondering who could have known her in New York.

"Seiya! What are you doing here!" Her smile lit up as he walked over to her and brought her to his table.

"We're on tour." He looked so handsome, exactly the same as she remembered him.

"We?"

"Oh! Let me introduce you. This is my brother Yaten and his girlfriend Mina. And over there is my brother Taiki and his girlfriend Amy." She looked at their faces, she didn't recognize any of them. Seiya sat her down next to him and across from Mina.

"Serena Tsukino, I've heard of you. You're the heiress, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Mina."

Serena gave a small smile, she hated being called that. "Serena. Nice to meet you too." She looked over at Seiya, unsure of what to say. Mina and Amy were both beautiful and since the brothers were famous, where was Seiya's girlfriend?

"He doesn't have one. Too picky, I hear." Serena looked over the table, the voice belonged to Amy. She chuckled.

"So tell me, how did you all meet?"

Yaten was next to speak, "Well, Taiki and I met Amy and Mina from college."

"I see." Serena didn't know what else to say. She didn't know anything about the brothers, let alone what they were famous for.

"Serena, why don't you order?" She looked at the menu in front of her. Never hearing about any of these, she was lost yet again. Seiya laughed.

"Want to have the same dish as me? It's the best." She nodded. Seiya called the waiter over and told him their order. He left quickly.

"So Serena, how did you and Seiya meet?" The voice belonged to Taiki.

"Darien's party was held at her house. I met her under the stars." They all laughed, only Serena and Seiya knew that it was true. "Serena, how long are you staying?"

She looked up at him, "I'm not quite sure. I guess as long as I want --"

"Perfect! You could stay with us!" Mina jumped up from her seat.

"Actually, I'm already staying at my house."

"Oh? Well, you want to tag along with us for a while?" Yaten looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"I would love to." At that, the waiter came with their orders and placed it in front of them.

"Serena, would you like to see us sing tonight?" Seiya looked into her eyes. So that's what they do, they're singers!

"Sure. I've never heard you guys sing before."

Mina and Amy laughed and winked their eyes at Serena. She smiled back softly. Mina spoke next, "The concert starts soon, so eat up guys!"

Serena couldn't believe her luck, she thought that she would never see Seiya again. She couldn't even believe that he remembered her! She enjoyed the atmosphere, everyone was smiling and laughing, so much different from home. Once they were done with their meal, Seiya stood up and helped her out of the table. Taiki did the same with Amy while Yaten paid the bill and got up. Seiya lead her out first and headed to the limousine. As they exited, Serena was blinded by lights and cameras. She never expected that people would be waiting for them. There were photographers all around them taking their pictures while others asked for their autographs. The three of them signed some autographs for their fans while Serena stood by Seiya. Mina and Amy walked into the limo and sat. Yaten and Taiki said their goodbyes and walked into the limo, joining their girlfriends while Seiya stayed a bit longer. "Seiya! We're going to be late!" She heard Yaten call from inside the car. Serena glanced back to see Yaten rolling up his window. Seiya laughed, took Serena's hand in his, and said goodbyes to his fans and walked her to the car. Opening the door for her, she got in followed by him. With another wave, they were off.

The ride to the concert didn't take as long as she had expected, the six of them entered through the backstage door. The three of them hurried off to get changed while the girls stayed behind, watching backstage.

Mina and Amy didn't look excited, probably used to it, Serena guessed. "Mina, what is their group's name?" Serena was answered with blank stares.

"You mean you don't know?" Serena nodded her head while Amy laughed. "They're the Three --"

"--Lights! Only the most popular group in the world!"

"Thank you so very much for finishing for me Mina!" Mina stuck out her tongue. Serena watched on as the crew was trying to get ready. Already, she could hear the screaming fans outside waiting for them to come out. She watched everyone, they looked so busy, so eager to please the crowd.

"Are you three ready?" She turned to hear the manager's voice. The three of them shuffled out, all in suits and stood on the right side of the stage. Yaten and Taiki gave Mina and Amy a kiss while Seiya walked over to her.

"Wish me luck, okay?" Serena smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I will." The Three Lights walked to the center of the stage while waving goodbye to them as the lights came on. As the concert went on, she could see Mina and Amy mouthing the words along with them. She watched them and looked out to the crowd. It was packed full! Every seat must have been sold out that night. The three of them looked so relaxed in front of the crowd, they didn't have a hint of nervousness in them.

As they sang, Serena listened. Their music was so beautiful, it was a mystery why she had never heard of them before. She must have looked so stupid when she met Seiya -- not knowing who he was. She smiled at the memory. He was right, _they did meet under the stars. _

Serena stood with Mina and Amy as they sang. When they were finally done, they all said their goodbyes and thanks to the crowd. The three of them walked out of the spotlight, covered in sweat. Some people immediately ran over to them and gave them towels and bottles of water. Serena and the girls walked over, each giving them hugs. "You did great, Seiya."

"Thanks, Serena. Did you love it?"

"Yeah, you all were great!" They all walked to the dressing rooms, Mina going in with Yaten while Amy walked in with Taiki. Serena stood outside, leaning against the wall. Seiya poked his head out.

"You're not coming in?" She nodded her head no. "Okay then, I'll be out as fast as I can." Serena was deciding whether or not she should leave or not. Did they really want her there or were they just being nice? She barely even knew Seiya and the others have never even spoken to her until today! Serena got up and walked down the hall, "I hope you're not leaving..." She turned around only to see Seiya running towards her.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just...taking a walk..." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her the other way.

"Well, take a walk with us this way. We're on our way home."

Serena stopped where she was and didn't go on, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Seiya. I don't want to intrude on your --"

"Hey, you're not intruding at all! The more the merrier, right? Come on, you'll have fun!" Serena stood there a second later and decided to come along anyway. It was better than staying home alone, and maybe they could show her around...

The group exited the stadium as fans and fans crowded around them, asking for signatures. Serena walked into the car along with the other girls, not wanting a share of the attention. They sat in the car while chatting quietly to one another. As the boys finally finished and came into the car, Serena spoke first. "Where are we heading to?"

"Home." She looked at each of their faces, not knowing where 'home' was. Serena decided to keep her questions to herself, not wanting to be a bother. The limo reached a large hotel as the car stopped. They all got out, the couples holding hands as Seiya walked her inside. They rode the elevator to the top floor and walked up to the roof. Opening the door, Serena's breath caught. The scenery was beautiful, there were trees and plants on top along with a pool and hot tub. The group made to their way to the chairs facing the horizon and sat down. Serena leaned on the railing, her arms hugging her body. "Cold?"

Seiya didn't wait for a response, he pulled off his coat and placed it around her shoulders, keeping her warm. He walked to her side and stood next to her. "Enjoying your stay in New York?"

She pulled the coat around her tighter, "Thank you, Seiya. It's my first time in the U.S. I love it, it's so different."

He smiled, "Maybe you should get used to it. Come with us more often?" Serena watched him walk towards the group with a smile on his face looking back at her. She followed him and sat next to Taiki.

"Serena, please tell us that you're going to stay with us while you're here." Ami stood up and sat next to her. She looked around the group, Seiya was smiling.

"...I...I would be honored to be in the presence of you all."

Mina stood up and punch the air in triumph, "Yes! Now we're not two against three anymore!" Everyone laughed, that was just like their Mina.

-

Darien slammed the newspaper on the table. Serena has been in the U.S. for months and he was getting sick of seeing the photos of her and that damn Seiya on the front. When the hell did she meet that wimp? First, she leaves to go to Germany with Diamond and now she leaves for the U.S. to hang out with the three singing weasels? Darien was angry, he punched his fist into the wooden wall of his office. Why didn't anyone tell him that she was going to be leaving again? Why didn't she call him or anything!

Why would she? ...She _hated _him.

Darien took a seat on his leather chair and threw the paper into the trash bin. He placed his hands over his head, when was she planning to come back? He took a peak at the paper again, she looked so damn happy over there with her smiling face, enjoying their concerts. He stared at Seiya's face. He never even met the guy and he already hated him even more now. It seemed like he was making a lot of enemies lately.

Darien looked up at nothing in particular. No, they weren't enemies, they weren't challenges, they were just another thorn that he had to get rid of. He would have her, by God he would have her. Darien couldn't believe she would choose to be in their presence rather than his. Damn that Diamond and that singer boy. _He _was more wealthy, _he _was more powerful. Why would she choose _them_ over _him_?

_Why?_

Darien couldn't understand it. Every woman has fallen into his hands in a blink of an eye, --except for her. He wondered, if he asked her to go on a trip with him, would she oblige? She gave that snake a second chance and even shared a damn room with him after what he did to her! Come to think of it, he could see her right now, tear her away from Seiya, make her his. His main companies and offices were in America. All he had to do was make one phone call and fly right over, then he could take her for himself and never let her go.

But he couldn't.

She would absolutely hate his guts then. He would just have to be patient and wait -- wait for his little bunny to run to the wolf.

-

"Serena, I had such a great time here with you." She turned around from facing the window to look at him. Seiya walked towards her while the others left to go to their own rooms, leaving them alone. She took a seat on the white leather chair while he did the same next to her.

"It's been amazing here in this country. Are you ever going to come back to visit Japan?"

"Definitely, that's where we're from, right? And plus, you're there, no one would pass up that chance..."

Serena smiled to herself as Seiya inched in closer. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers lightly. She kissed him back, letting him dance with her mouth. They both pulled away and Seiya got up from his seat. "Would you like to stay here again or would you like me to escort you home?"

She got up and smiled at him, "I would love to stay in your suite with you again, Seiya." Serena walked to her room quietly but before closing the door, looked back and whispered a soft 'good night.' As the night went on, she climbed under the covers, dreaming about her upcoming day.

Serena got up the next morning, homesick. She had been in this country for so long, she missed her family back home. She took one last look around her room, it didn't feel like home here. Even though she loved her new friends and everyone she had just recently met, she missed waking up under her own covers and having her maid yell at her to get up for the morning. Serena made up her mind, after a couple months away, she was finally going home.

She exited her room to find it -- empty. Where had Seiya gone? She trekked down a floor to Yaten's suite and knocked. No answer. She walked down the next flight of stairs to Taiki's suite, it was also empty. Had they left her here? No. They couldn't have. There was only one place left to look. The rooftop.

Whenever they all wanted to have fun in each other's company or to just simply chat, that was the place to go. Serena made her way up and opened the door. She peered around, only to spot them on the far end. "Serena! Glad you could make it!"

She joined them and took a seat next to Seiya. "I have something that I need to tell you."

They all looked at her, confused. "It's nothing bad, right?" Mina chimed in.

"No, of course not. It's just that...I miss home. I've been away for so long..." Seiya placed an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close.

"Go, then. Just tell me that this won't be the last time that we all will see you."

"It won't." Serena replied, getting up from her seat and letting him go. "I better go pack."

They all sat there and watched as Serena retreated back. Serena made her way to her suite and took the luggage out from under her bed to pack her clothes in. "I'm going to help her pack." Seiya got up slowly and left without a glance behind him and followed her down.

"Do you really want to go back?"

She looked up, surprised to find him leaning against her door frame with his arms crossed. "...Yes. I've been gone for too long."

He entered her room and tried to remember everything, how this and that were placed, it was going to be empty here with her gone. Seiya walked over to her and sat on her bed as he watched her fold her clothes and place them in. "You know, I'm going to miss you, Serena."

Serena stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "I'll miss you too."

"Keep in touch, okay?" Serena nodded. Seiya helped her pack and closed the luggage. He carried it to the elevator, waiting for her to come down as she made her way back up to say goodbye to the others. When she finally returned, they both made their way to the ground floor. The driver drove them both to the airport, each of them saying reassuring words to each other to make sure that they both kept in touch. As the car approached and the plane was ready, Serena got out. Seiya followed her and stood by the car. She looked around, someone was carrying her luggage on board while others started to make sure that everything was right on the plane.

"I better get going, bye Seiya." Serena turned to leave, but before she could, he grabbed her hand to make her turn around. Seiya placed a soft kiss on her lips, telling her not to forget about him. She nodded and waved goodbye as she boarded the plane.

Serena sat in the seat with a drink in front of her as the plane was getting ready to take off. "Did you enjoy your stay?" The flight attendant spoke to her.

"Yes, I did."

"You look like you're leaving a lot of people that care about you behind." Serena looked away towards the window and didn't answer. The woman walked away as the plane took off. She could still see Seiya in the ground by the limo, watching her plane leave with a smile on his face.

The flight back to Japan was extremely long and exhausting. Serena slept most of the time. From all of the nights staying up late with the others and going out so often, she barely had gotten any sort of sleep. With the serenity of the plane flying through the air and without any interruptions, Serena finally got her long awaited rest that she hoped for.

When the plane landed at the airport, it was nearly midnight. Wearily, Serena got off the plane and into the limousine to go back home. As the limo arrived, Serena quietly got out, not wanting to wake her parents, and went up into her room, awaiting the sweet dreams that would surely come.

The next morning, Serena got out of bed and made her way to the dining room, the place where her parents were so early in the day. "Serena! When did you get back?" Her mother walked over to her quickly to give her a hug as her father followed.

"Late last night. I'm so glad to be back."

"Sit down and tell us all about it, it looked like you enjoyed your stay from all of the pictures that we saw. You didn't tell us that you met someone there. What was his name? ...Seiya Kou was it?"

Serena looked up from her plate, Seiya? "Excuse me, Mother, but what did the papers say?"

Her father spoke next, "They all said that you and Seiya were dating. I thought that you would bring him back here so we could meet him. But wasn't he the young man here at the party? The singer?"

"Yes, father, he is a singer. But we're not dating at all!"

"Oh? The whole world seems to think so." Her mother winked at her and nudged her side. Serena ignored her.

"We're only good friends, mother."

"What about Diamond? Did you enjoy your trip with him?"

"I did, father. He's somewhere else right now... though." Her father noticed her voice had trailed off when she mentioned that he was gone.

"Serena, is there something that you want to tell us?"

Should she tell her mother and father about what happened with Diamond? Should she tell them that he had saved her? Serena decided against it, maybe another time. But what to do with Seiya? The whole world thought that they were dating? Serena laughed to herself as her parents shot her odd looks. Sure, he was great and caring. But a boyfriend? She had never thought of him that way, she always thought that he would prefer someone in his field of work...like an actress or singer. But had he ever thought of her as a potential girlfriend? She pushed that thought away but then she remembered the kisses that her gave her.

_Had she been that naive? _

"Honey, are you okay?"

The question broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see her mother's worried face. "Of course I am, Mother. Why wouldn't I be?" Her mother started to eat again and replied that it was just that she hadn't answered her question and had been acting strange ever since she came back.

Excusing herself, Serena left the table. She headed to the garage and took her silver convertible across town to her own private mansion. She loved her parents very much, but sometimes, she just needed time to herself.

Serena got out of the car and opening the lock, went inside. "Welcome back, Miss Tsukino."

"Thank you. Do I have any messages or important notices that I missed while I was gone?" She walked to closet and placed her coat away while watching her maid go through all of the papers on the table. She walked over and sat down, going through them with her.

"Yes, I was told to inform you that the daughter of Mr. Brenken will be hosting a party at her mansion tonight at seven to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. They invited everyone."

"Brenken? Do I know her?"

"...Besides going to your private school with you and both of your parents knowing each other --no. But, she insists that she wanted to catch up with you since your school days."

Serena placed her hand to her chin in thought, did she really want to go to meet someone that she forgot about? If she forgot and never remembered her, then she mustn't be important, right?

"You should really go, Miss. This would bring your families closer together, and who knows, maybe a business deal will bloom?"

She did have a point. If their parents are as close as she said they are then it would seem rude not to go. "Alright, then. I will go get dressed."

Serena went up the stairs and into her room. As she was scowling through her closet, her cell phone rang. "Serena, dear, are you going to the birthday party tonight?"

"Yes, Mother, I've just been reminded. It seems like I've forgotten who she is though."

"Don't worry, it'll all come back to you once you see her. Your father and I will meet you there."

Serena said her goodbye and hung up. She really didn't want to go, after such a long trip she wanted to rest. Serena didn't care for what she was going to wear, she chose a simple white dress that went just past her ankles. The gown was had two straps that held it up while the back was bare, dripping down to her waist. Serena decided to wear no make up, she wasn't in the mood to look 'pretty.' And besides, she wasn't planning to stay long, just long enough so that she wouldn't seem rude. That was her plan, stay, chat, dance, and leave without anyone noticing.

Serena looked at herself in the mirror and left satisfied. She made her way down the stairs and to the garage. "Do you not want me to drive you tonight?" She looked at her driver and shook her head no, saying that she'll drive herself. Serena thanked him and got into the same car she drove home with and went on her way.

Arriving at the house, she marveled in its beauty. It wasn't as nearly as big as hers, but still, it was pretty darn huge. As she walked up to the door, the doorman opened it for her and announced her arrival. There were so many people there, all dressed in gorgeous gowns and tuxedos. She looked down at herself, she looked okay but not as extravagant as the rest. Who knew a girl's party would be such a big deal. Her parents saw her and weaved through the crowd towards her, "Serena! Glad you could make it, honey! Come follow me." Her mother pulled her while her father followed behind.

"Serena! It's so nice to meet you again!" She looked at the girl in front of her, she was young of course. She wore a dark blue dress that fit her perfectly and had hair that flowed about her.

Serena looked at her parents, she couldn't remember the girl's name! "Saori, it is such a pleasure for you to invite us." Her father saved her, Saori? She couldn't remember a girl named Saori...

At that thought, two more people joined them, her parents. "Ah, it's so nice to meet you both again. How is business?" Her mother asked them. Serena looked on and listened. Apparently, they owned a big company...typical. She nodded along as if she was listening.

"Serena, what have you been up to for the past few years?" Saori pulled her away from their parents so that they could talk in private.

"I've graduated, got my degree, and helped run my parents' company."

Saori sounded stressed. "I'm not going to graduate college for a few more years. I have so much studying to do! I've haven't been able to do anything! But it will all pay off soon. I know it!"

Serena smiled along, how is it that Saori can remember her but she couldn't remember anything about the girl in front of her! She didn't want to say the wrong things or else she would notice, so she let her do all the talking.

Suddenly, Saori pulled her in close, "I can't believe Darien Shields actually came to my party!" She giggled like a school girl and laughed. Serena looked over her shoulder and spotted him arriving and being greeted by other men that she didn't know. "Should I go talk to him?"  
Serena looked at her, this girl doesn't know anything about him does she? "He's looking at me! He's so handsome! Don't you think, Serena?" She looked over at Darien again, his eyes were staring towards them, but which one?

"I'll go say hi, talk to you later, okay Serena? It's nice seeing you again!" Without another word, Saori made her ways towards him as Darien did the same. Looks like he wasn't looking at her, thank God. Serena moved away, wanting to avoid him and chatted with other guests at the party that she hardly knew.

-

"Saori, happy birthday!" Darien gave her a tight hug as she smiled at him. He presented her with a small box.

"What's this?"

"A present, open it." Saori did as she was told and opened the velvet box. Inside was a sapphire necklace that was littered with flawless diamonds in it.

"Darien, it's beautiful! It must have cost millions!" He smiled at her as she hugged him again, placing his hands over her back.

He looked her over, lingering on her tight stomach and breasts that he could outline from her dress. "Only for the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid eyes on." She smiled as she turned around. Darien gently placed her hair to the side and put the necklace on her neck, smelling her sweet perfume at the same time.

"Saori, how have you been since I last saw you?"

"I've been great, focusing on school of course. I've graduated at the top of my class! Can you believe that!"

He smiled at her, "You've grown so beautifully. You're not the little girl that I used to tease anymore."

She laughed, "No, I'm not. You have to treat me like a lady now!"

"Of course, I will." Saori blushed. She looked up into his handsome face and felt herself heat up.

"Darien, would you like to dance with me?" She place her hands behind her back like a kid and smiled up to him. 'She's so young,_ so innocent.'_

"I would be honored to be your first dance of the night." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to the dance floor. She was a good dancer, he must admit. "So, top of the class -- I'm proud."

"I couldn't believe it either, all of those long nights spend studying had paid off! I've even received one of the highest scores on the entrance exam!"

Darien laughed to himself, "Wow, you're probably smarter than me."

Saori blushed again as she looked up into his eyes. He was so handsome, so charming, it's a wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend! He's so funny too, and great to talk to! Man, he looks so great in his tux, so wonderfully stunning...

Darien looked at her face, it seems like she was thinking to herself. He took the moment to look around the room, he spotted Serena in the corner talking to a young man younger than he that was clearly trying to impress her. He could see her as she laughed at whatever he was saying. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the two.

"Darien, you're a great dancer. Where did you learn how to dance so well?" He looked at her as she broke his thoughts.

"I had years of practicing. With so many parties and balls, you're bound to learn fast."

She laughed at his comment, "I've never had time to attend many parties, I had to focus on school. That's my number one priority," Saori halted, as if she was hesitant to go on, but she finally did, "Darien..."

"Yes?"

"Did you forget about me since we've haven't seen each other for so long? It's been nearly two years! I missed you, and you never called to say 'hi'."

"Of course I didn't. I was so busy with my business. And besides, I didn't have a chance to speak to you with all of those other men pushing me away from you."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry about any of them, Darien. They mean nothing to me."

The music ended as the pair made their way off to the side. He looked into her eyes, she looked down, sad that their time together was over -- he would change that soon. He smirked to himself, careful not to let her see.

"Saori, there's so many people around us, would you like to go somewhere else more...private?" He observed her, her eyes held confusion, wonder, want, and desire to be with him -- since they were so close as friends of course.

Her face bolted up. Somewhere else? To talk? Sure, why not? "Sure, Darien. I'll go anywhere with you."

He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he walked her up the stairs, away from the rest of the hundreds of people present in her house. Serena turned around only to see them retreating behind the doors. She turned away in disgust and continued to chat away with the guests, trying to ignore them.

Darien walked with her down the long hallway, noticing that she became suddenly quiet, "Saori, where's your room?"

"Oh! It's right there, come on! I'll show you." She grabbed his hands and dragged him inside a room to the far right. Saori walked inside excitedly as he closed the door behind him and locked it without her noticing. "Wow, it matches you so perfectly." She took a seat on the bed and began to swing her legs. _'Perfect.'_

"Darien, did you enjoy the party?"

"Of course, I did. Your house is exquisite with all of the furnishes and decor. The guests were wonderful, I got the chance to meet up with old colleagues and friends." Saori blushed, he was so close. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him. But her wouldn't want a girl as young as she, would he?

She lifted herself up, carefully inching closer to him, their mouths merely maybe a foot apart. Darien closed the foot left between them and slammed his mouth against hers, not wasting any time. Saori stared at him, bewildered. Had he had feelings for her after all of this time, as she had for him? "--Darien?"

"Don't speak, Saori. Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this?" He crushed her mouth as she gasped. Maybe he does have the same feelings for her..."You're so beautiful, Saori. I couldn't stand being apart from you anymore, now that you're of age..." She smiled against his mouth, Darien Shields actually had feelings for _her_! She couldn't believe it!

She was new to this, he could tell by her nervousness. This was probably her first kiss, he thought as he smiled against her mouth. She leaned down on the bed as he came on top of her. He darted his tongue into her mouth as she was at a lost at what to do. He snaked his hands to the back of the dress and ripped the zipper down, continuing to kiss her passionately. She opened her eyes for a split second but then closed them again as he pulled her straps down. Darien made his way down, kissing her neck as she moaned. He kissed his way down but was blocked by the top of her dress. In one movement, Darien ripped the top and pulled it down, kissing her breasts. He pulled it further so that it was thrown on the floor beside them. Lifting himself up, he took the moment to look at her under him, she was out of breath, gasping as her breasts moved up and down, making him want her more. "Darien, oh Darien..."

Saori was lost in her own passion. She had never done anything like this before! He was her first crush, her first kiss, and now her first... She felt Darien's hot kisses trailing down her stomach, she felt his tongue against her skin, his hands on her. He came back up and kiss her mouth and slipped his tongue against hers. She felt her hands make its way behind her and grab her rear. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They were full of want and lust. Emotions that scared her but at the same time, she wanted from him. She wanted Darien to be her first, her only. Darien pulled his jacket off and began to unbutton his shirt as she clung to him, wanting more. She helped him deal with the pesky buttons and pulled it off of him, marveling as his chiseled chest and abs. Darien kicked his shoes away and took off his belt, kissing her at the same time. Saori brought him closer and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as he took them off. He laid his body on top of hers again, as she moaned his name. "Saori, I've been waiting for this my whole life," he made his way down her chest to kiss her left breast, sucking on it. "I want you, Saori. I want you so much..." Darien kissed the other, making her grasp in pleasure. Darien kissed his way further down, reaching her legs. She split them open, giving him full access to her. His fingers pulled her black lace underwear down and made their way inside. He stroked her inner thigh, making her grab the blankets around her. She called his name again as he smiled. _'Little Saori...so innocent...so damn sexy...'_

As his fingers stroked her inside, Darien kissed her bellybutton as her knees came up, "Darien! Darien!" He took the spare moment to pull his boxers off and look into her hazy face. She was absolutely enjoying this! He came up to kiss her more, letting her play with his tongue. She didn't know what she was doing...he had to take control.

Darien kissed her softly, making her moan in pleasure. When she was lost in her own little world, he slipped _into _her. Saori was surprised at the action and opened her eyes. Before she could say anything more, Darien silenced her with another heated kiss, making her conscious drown. He reached what he expected, her barrier. She felt it too and looked into his eyes. Without another word, he took her as his and pushed his hips into hers as she screamed from the pain. Good thing that no one was around to hear it. After she had gotten used to the pain, which was fairly quickly, she continued to scream his name over and over again. Darien slipped in and out of her as she clung to him tightly, both bodies sweating, heaving.

-

"Serena, have you seen Saori?" Saori's parents approached her. _'She's upstairs getting bedded,'_ she thought. "Serena?"

"I do not have a clue about her whereabouts. I haven't spoken to her for hours now."

"I wonder where she went...probably off to talk to one of her dear friends, the place is so crowded, it's impossible to find anyone! Thank you dear, enjoy yourself and tell me if you find her?"

"I will." Serena watched them leave as she continued on with her conversation with some ladies.

-

"Darien! That was amazing..." Saori said, out of breath. Darien smirked to himself, _'that's another heiress down.' _He lifted himself off of her and began to get dressed. She looked at him, her eyes still cloudy, "Where are you going?"

Placing his pants back on over his boxers, he replied, "Back to the party of course. Get dressed."

Darien pulled his shirt on and held his jacket in his hands while making his way towards the door. "Darien, -- you're not going to stay with me tonight or after the party?" She sounded desperate, he hated that.

"No, maybe next time. Get dressed, okay? We've been gone for too long, someone's bound to notice."

Saori nodded her head in agreement, being as naive as she was, she didn't know of Darien's intentions. Darien walked out the door and looked at her bare body one last time. She was so beautiful, so young. He saw her collapse on the bed again and pull the covers over her, he smirked, and closed the door.

As Darien walked down the hallway, he pulled on his jacket.

Serena made her way towards her parents, "Mother, Father, I'm quite tired. I think that I'm going to go home and rest now."

Her mother hugged her, "Okay, honey. Take our car."

"No, it's alright, I'll drive myself. Bye Mother, Father." Serena turned on her heel and left as she made her way towards the door. Darien watched from atop the stairs and hurried down.

"Serena!" Serena spun around, seeing a man waving to her. He walked over to her, being careful not to lose her in his sight, "Were you leaving? Good thing I caught you in time."

Serena stood there, did she know this man? "Oh, yes, you did, I was on my way out. I'm quite tired...why don't we catch up some other time?" The man nodded as she left, seeing her walking out the door.

Darien followed,_'Thanks for stalling her,' _he thought with a smirk on his face as he made his way to the door. "Miss Tsukino, please don't tell me that you were thinking about leaving without a word of goodbye to me?" Damn it! Who is it now! Serena turned around again to see who was talking to her, only to see Darien a few steps from her.

"I was going to greet you, Darien, but it seemed like you were a bit...preoccupied." He smirked again and took a few steps closer. They could barely be heard as the guests were still in the room behind them, Serena backed away towards the hallway wall as Darien came closer, as if stalking his prey.

He whispered huskily in her ear as he placed his arms around her, taking her scent in, "I always have minutes to spare for you, Miss Tsukino." Darien started to kiss her neck as she trembled under his touch. Serena's breath caught in her throat as he kissed his way down her chest, making her feel emotions that were new to her. _'Get away, get away now!' _She could hear her conscious calling to her, but at this state, it was useless.

Darien whispered once again, "Let's go somewhere else more...comfortable, shall we?" He pulled her to the closest room which was the library in the corner. As Darien closed the door, he didn't lose contact with her. Serena was up against the wall with her hands on his chest as Darien snaked his hands around her small waist. He began kissing her on the lips as she kissed him back. "Do you know what you do to me when you're around?"

She didn't answer since she was so preoccupied as his tongue darted into her mouth. Darien heard her moan and call his name softly. He reached up his hands as he began to pull down the straps to her dress and began nibbling on her skin. Serena leaned her head back, lost in his touch. "Darien, how is it that only you could do this to me..." He smirked at what she said and began his torture of kisses again over her body.

Darien said her name over and over again as he trailed down her dress. "Serena, call out my name." She did as she was told as he reached his hand under her dress, moving up and down her thigh. _'Don't do this, Serena. Get away! Push him off!' _Serena didn't listen, she let Darien continue exploring her body.

"Darien, I need to go..." He continued to kiss her mouth, biting her lip softly.

"No, you don't." She closed her eyes again as Darien moved his hands up her sides, lingering on her breasts. He began to reach back to undo her bra when she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Darien! Please..." She pushed him off, grasping to catch her breath. Serena pulled her straps back on and straightened her dress as Darien stood there, smirking at her. She angrily stomped out and left the mansion. _'I can't believe myself, I actually did that...' _she wiped tears from her eyes as she got into her car. _'How can I let him touch me like that when I hate him so?'_ Serena started her car, _'His smile, his touch, his fingers, his kisses...they're so...NO!' _She shook her head, as if doing that would make it all go away._ 'I will not think of him that way! I hate him! His just after my body, nothing else, nothing else...'_

Darien stepped out of the house in time to see her driving away in her convertible, there was a smile on his face as he watched her. _'Just wait, Serena. Just wait...' _With another glance in her direction, he turned back to the party.

-

* * *

-

I hoped that you all enjoyed the chapter! Yes, it was extremely long but I felt that you all deserved it for having to wait so long. Please, tell me what you think. Do you like how the story is flowing? Can you guess what will happen next? You all do remember who Saori is, right?

I felt like the readers wanted to see more of Living Life Alone since it has gotten so much feedback asking me to finish the story and continue with the next chapter. However, I also felt horrible since this story hasn't seen a new chapter in over a year!

Please don't forget to review! I read every single one and they make me so happy to see that you all have enjoyed my work.

Also, please check out my other story, Living Life Alone, found on my profile!

Please Review x1000!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hope77


End file.
